Friendship is Magic: Back Together!
by Amy 'Sparkly' moonlight
Summary: This is three years after the first fanfic, the friendship between Nico and Elena is reunited. Sequel to Friendship is Magic.
1. Who are you?

**Friendship is Magic: Back together!**

** A/N: This is 3 years later from the first fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my own character (Elena).**

* * *

** Annabeth's POV:**

I was in college taking notes in my class, when I heard an announcement:

"Attention students! Today we will be having some seniors coming from other schools, and one of you will be chosen to tutor one of them throughout the whole year. If you want to participate, you may write your names in one of the petitions outside. Have a nice day!"

Mmm, that sounded fun. Maybe I could teach my knowledge to someone else. The announcer came back.

"Oh, and also. If you participate, it will give you extra points in your grades!"

Everyone left the room quickly. I finished writing and went to write my name on the petition. The problem is, there was a HUGE line. So I decided to wait 'till everyone finished.

_~One hour later~_

I finally wrote my name, I couldn't wait who I got to tutor! The announcer came back.

"Alright, everyone who participated may please come to the activities room."

We all went in the activities room and they gave us a paper with the name of the student, mine said: Elena Rose...wait, Elena?

"Remember. You will all be moving to an apartment, where you will stay with the student you're going to tutor...Here they are now!" The person said.

The person pointed at the entrance doors, where lots of students came walking in. Everyone started looking for their partners. When everything cleared out, there wasn't everybody. Until a girl came running in.

"Sorry I'm late!" She said.

"Uh...Elena Rose?" I asked.

"That's me." She said.

She stretched out her hand, and all of her books fell.

"Oh sorry, I just get very nervous sometimes."

I looked at her...she reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember. I helped her collect her books.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem."

We went to the place we were staying.

"So, what do you want to study when you're in college?" I asked.

"Marine Biology. What do you study?"

"I'm going to be an architect."

"It seems that you already are."

We unpacked our things, and we learned more things about each other. I learned that she was very organized, by the way she placed her stuff in her room.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little." She said.

"I'll just order a pizza."

"What's a pizza?"

"You don't know what a pizza is?!"

"Um, no."

"Just wait until you try it, you'll love it."

"I have more things to unpack, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

I waited for the pizza guy to come, and placed the box on the table.

"Pizza's here!" I said.

Elena came back and we both ate.

"Wow, these are good!" She said.

"I told you you'd love them." I said.

We talked about books and movies.

"You know, I just hate when people say that the movie was better than the book. It's like 'hello? Have you even read the book'?!" She said.

"I know right, people these days get so lazy that they can't even read the cover of a cereal box." I said.

"Yeah, they get so lazy that the even stop studying."

I gasped.

"No way!" I said.

"Yeah way."

"I can't believe nobody wants to learn, people need knowledge!"

"It can be frustrating. But we have to, as they say it, suck it up."

We kept talking about it.

"Ugh, what's wrong with the world?!" Elena asked.

I instantly thought of Gaea...

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Why not, that's like what everyone wants to know!"

"Well it's terrible."

"Gosh, can you imagine?"

"Nope."

We finished eating and we both took a bath and went to sleep.

_~Next Day~_

**Nico's POV:**

It's been three years and I haven't found her, I looked everywhere...even in a dam snack bar!

I woke up in the treehouse, I've been staying here recently. It usually helps me with having more dreams of Elena. I sat up and yawned. I saw Hazel walking by, she climbed the tree and sat next to me.

"Nico, are you alright?" She asked.

"Still haven't found her."

"Maybe your dream didn't say it was from the present, maybe it's going to be the future."

"But it can't be, I know she's back. I can feel it."

"Are you sure that's not something else?"

"Hazel!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!"

She laughed.

"That's not funny." I said.

"Oh c'mon! You still haven't accepted that you're growing up?"

"No."

"But why not, what makes it so bad to grow up?"

"I don't know, it's just...it feels weird."

"Well don't ask me, ask the guys."

"Whatever."

I climbed down and Hazel followed me. We walked to where the guys were, they were talking and laughing.

"Hey guys." Hazel said.

"Hi, what's up?" Percy asked.

"Nico doesn't accept the fact that he's growing up."

"Well guys, I guess we have to give him a little talk."

They took me to Percy's cabin.

"Ok, so Nico. How are you feeling?" Jason asked.

"From right now, weird." I said.

"You do realize what's happening to you, right?"

"Um...no."

"Nico, you're not a kid anymore. You're becoming a man, and this happens when your body starts changing."

I was disgusted in all of this, why did Hazel do this to me?!

"Nico, are you listening?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said.

"Now, we're going to tell you some advice on something that is very hard to explain in this world...girls."

Ugh, this is going to take a while...

"Don't get fooled by them, they can be very tricky to read." Leo said.

"Elena isn't, I understood everything about her." I said.

"That's not the point, the point is that girls can be very hard to understand in many ways like: body language..."

"Elena was easy to read, and she was always clear with me." I said.

"Why do you keep talking about Elena?" Leo asked.

"Nico, are you feeling something for her?" Jason asked.

"No! I just need to find her, I've been searching for her for three years already."

"We know, but maybe she's in another country." Leo said.

"No, I know she's here. I just need to look harder."

"No but, have you been feeling something by just thinking of her?" Jason continued.

"Well yeah, I miss her..."

"Dude, you like her."

"No, she's my best friend."

"Okay then, but what if she wasn't your best friend?" Percy asked.

"Why can't she be my best friend?" I asked.

They all sighed in frustration.

"Nico, you're growing up. You're supposed to learn what's happening to yourself, but we can't teach you because you can't be honest with us!"

"But I'm only honest with Elena." I said.

"Guys, we need to find Elena if we want to teach this guy." Percy said.

"Then let's do it."

"I'm going to find Elena, so don't bother." I said.

"Hey, she's my sister." Percy said.

"She's reborn, she's not your sister anymore."

I walked away to my cabin. I didn't want to sound mean or anything, I just wanted to find Elena by myself.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We already woke up and had breakfast, right now we were studying science...

_~One hour later~_

We finished and the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said through the phone.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Who's this?" I asked.

"It's Percy."

"Percy, I miss you so much! What's up?"

"Well, we're having a 'looking for Elena' challenge."

I looked behind me and Elena was sitting by the couch.

"Elena challenge?" I asked whispering.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Doesn't matter, why are you looking for Elena? Isn't she with Nico?"

"Long story. Anyway, since you're already on New York I was gonna ask you if you could look around to see if you find her."

"But Percy, what are you talking about?!"

"Okay, love you. Bye!"

I hung up the phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Elena asked.

"It was my...husband, Percy."

It sounded weird, calling Percy my husband. I knew we were married, but it just sounded weird. I think I'm going to stick into calling him my seaweed brain.

"You're married?!" She asked.

I nodded.

"Hey, why don't we walk around town?" I asked.

"Uh, sure."

We put on some shoes and walked outside.

"So, when did you and Percy meet?" Elena asked.

"A long time ago, when we were twelve."

"Wow, you knew each other for that long?!"

"Yeah, we had lots of adventures together."

"And then you married."

"Yep."

We kept walking.

"Where did you live? I mean, before you went to college." Elena said.

"I used to live in San Francisco."

"Was it nice over there?"

"No, not that much."

"Why?"

"Well, it wasn't the best place for me."

"Okay."

"Do you have any friends?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't the social type when I was a kid."

"Why not?"

"It's just that all the girls were into other stuff that I didn't like. So I just sticked to studying."

"What about your parents?"

"I don't have any."

"What do you mean 'you don't have any'?"

She told me about when she was fifteen, and she appeared out of nowhere on a school. And that somehow everyone knew her. Was it a trick of the mist or something? I don't think this girl was mortal...

"Hey look, Starbucks!" I said.

I dragged her to the coffee-shop.

"Want some coffee?" I asked.

"Uh, sure."

We got some coffee and sat down on a table.

"These are good!" Elena said.

"Elena, it's like you haven't tried any food in the world." I said.

I felt someone hugging me from behind.

"Hey Annabeth."

I turned and Percy was there, I stood up and hugged him.

"Percy, you seaweed brain!"

"Wise-girl."

"I missed you so much!"

"I know, I missed you too."

He took a chair and sat down with us.

"Hi?" Elena said.

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson!"

He stretched out his hand, Elena shook it.

**To be continued...**


	2. Babysitting

**A/N: So, yeah...here's chapter 2, enjoy. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Elena.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

"I'm Elena Rose." Elena said.

"Elena?" Percy asked.

"Yes..."

He looked at me.

"You found her already, and you didn't call me!"

"Elena, give us a moment." I said.

I dragged him outside.

"You found her and you didn't call me?" Percy repeated.

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

"That's Elena." He said pointing at Elena.

"Elena, isn't she connected with Nico?" I asked.

"No, they got separated in our wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You were sleeping when I got the news!"

"Percy!"

"I'm sorry, at least you found her."

"But we're still not sure if that's really her."

"Chiron should know, let's ask him."

"And leave Elena alone in the apartment, I can't do that!"

"We'll get a babysitter."

"A babysitter that will take care of a seventeen year old?!"

"Ugh, you make life complicated!"

"Get used to it."

"I am used to it!"

He called Blackjack.

"Call you later, I'm going to get you a babysitter."

"Wait what?!"

He left.

"Percy!"

I entered and sat with Elena.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Percy is such a seaweed brain sometimes!"

"Seaweed brain?"

"Well, his brain is full of kelp."

"That makes sense."

We went back to the apartment and studied a bit more.

**Nico's POV:**

I was at the stables feeding Moonlight, when Percy lands next to me.

"Nico, I found Elena!" He said.

"What?!"

"Annabeth was tutoring a girl and when I saw her, she looked a lot like Elena and they even have the same name."

"But how can you be sure?" I asked.

"We're still not sure, but I need you to babysit her."

"Babysit?"

"Yeah. If we want to make sure, I need Annabeth here. But she doesn't want Elena to be left alone, so I need your help."

"Fine, show me the way."

I got on Moonlight.

"Hey boy, we're going to see Elena." I said.

The horse whinnied.

"C'mon."

I followed Percy, until we got to some apartments on New York. I got off Moonlight, and Percy knocked on the door. Annabeth opened.

"That was fast." She said.

"Yep, here's your babysitter!"

He pushed me.

"Nico?"

"Yes, now you can come with me."

"Fine. Oh, and Nico?"

"What?" I asked.

"She can't know anything about us."

"Okay..."

They left and I closed the door. I saw a girl reading a book on the couch.

"Hello?" I said.

She looked at me.

"You're my babysitter?" She asked.

"You know about that?"

"Yeah...I sort of heard Annabeth talk about it."

"Okay, I'm Nico."

"I'm Elena."

She stood up and stretched out her hand, and I shook it.

"So...Nico, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, I'm not exactly a babysitter."

I sat down in the couch and Elena looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" She asked.

"No..."

"Are you sure, you seem...familiar, but I can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen you before...wait."

She looked at me in the eyes.

"Your eyes..."

"Okay, I'm sorry this is getting weird."

I moved farther away. Wait, this was Elena I'm talking about...and she's trying to remember something, why can't I help her?

"Yeah sorry, it's just...your eyes."

"Elena, do you remember me?" I asked.

"I don't know, you seem familiar. But I've never met you."

"Gosh Elena."

"What?"

"I've been looking for you for three years already."

"Why?"

"You're my best friend."

"But I've never met you, how can we be best friends?" She asked.

"Because, we have met before."

"We have?!"

I told her everything on how we met, and how we became best friends and everything we did together.

"How come I can't remember?"

"I...can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's just something that I can't tell you..."

We stayed quiet and watched some TV.

_~One hour later~_

I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Elena said.

"No, I'm the babysitter. I get it."

She sat down and I opened the door, it was Moonlight...I forgot he was there.

"Why is there a horse?" Elena asked.

She got up and touched it, the horse whinnied happily.

"He's cute." She said.

"Yeah..."

"Is this is your horse?"

"Yep, he likes you...a lot."

"Awww, can I mount him?"

"I don't think that's a good..."

She walked outside and got on the horse.

"This is awesome!" She said.

"Elena, get off the horse."

"Please, can I walk around with him?"

"Elena..."

"Please!" She pleaded.

"Fine, but I'm going with you."

I closed the door.

"Hop in!"

I got on the horse and Elena started galloping around.

"Slow down!" I said.

She slowed down.

"Sorry, it's too cool!"

I realized she was wearing a dress with no shoes.

"You didn't mind putting shoes on?" I asked.

"Oh, I always forget! But I don't care."

"Can we stop here?"

"Why?"

"I need to lay down."

We got off the horse and I sat down on the floor.

"Nico, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Dizzy?"

She touched my forehead.

"I think you have a fever."

A fever, could demigods be sick? I didn't know, but if they did. It would be worse from normal ones.

"C'mon."

She took me on the horse and started walking back. When we got to the apartment, I rested on the couch.

"Here you go."

She gave me a spoon, with something in it. I placed it on my mouth and spit it out.

"What is that?!" I asked.

"It's medicine."

"Why would you give me that?!"

"You're sick."

"Ugh, why couldn't you give me nectar or something?!"

"Okay first, stop screaming at me. And second, what's nectar?"

"Um..."

"Well?" She asked.

"It's just a drink, that's like a medicine."

"I've never heard of it."

My throat felt dry.

"Can you give me some water?" I asked.

"Sure."

She left and came back with a glass of water. She gave it to me and I finished it right before you could say: Stegosaurus.

"That was fast." Elena said.

"I need more." I said.

She touched my forehead again.

"Nico, you're heating up."

She turned on the air conditioner, and gave me more water. I kept drinking it, and kept asking for more.

"Nico, I'm getting tired. We should get a doctor." Elena said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Try to stand up then." She said.

I stood up and fell back. She sat down next to me.

"You're not okay. Are you sure you don't need a doctor?"

"I'm sure. But can I please get more water?"

She stood up and gave me a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Um...Elena?"

"What?"

I took out her necklace and gave it to her.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"It's yours."

"Mine?"

I nodded.

"Thank you."

She puts it on.

"Let's check now."

She puts her hand on my forehead and my cheek.

"It's like you're on fire."

"I'm..."

I started coughing.

"Nico, what is it?!"

I kept coughing. She placed her hand on my shoulder, and I stopped.

"Are you okay?!" She asked.

"I don't know."

She grabbed my hand.

"You'll be okay, I'll think of something."

I started coughing again. When it stopped I drank more water.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome."

She got closer to me and she rested her head on my shoulder. We heard a knock on the door, Elena opened it.

"We're back, what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico's sick, and I need your help." Elena said.

"Sick?" Percy asked.

They walked over to me and Annabeth checked my temperature.

"He's burning up pretty badly." She said.

"Do we get a doctor?" Elena asked.

"No, let's ask Chiron." Percy said.

"Who's Chiron?" Elena asked.

"He's...our old teacher." Annabeth said.

"Can he help?"

"Of course."

"Then let's go find him, where is he?"

"We just came back from him, we're going to take Nico to Chiron." Annabeth said.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"But..."

"Annabeth, can I have a moment with Elena?" I asked.

"Okay, c'mon Percy."

They walked outside.

"Elena...you have to stay here, okay?"

"Why can't I come with you?"

"I'm sorry, it's complicated. It's best if you stay here."

She sighed.

"Fine, I hope you get better."

"Thanks."

Percy and Annabeth helped me get up and we left. I saw Elena waving goodbye. When we got to camp, they took me to the infirmary.

"You're back already!" Chiron said.

"Nico's sick." Annabeth said.

"Can demigods be sick?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but it's very rare."

They placed me on one of the beds and Chiron gave me some nectar.

"What happened?" He asked.

"At first, I was dizzy; Second, I started heating up; third, I started coughing." I said.

"Well, at least you haven't blacked out. That's good." He said.

"Blacked out?!"

"Common side effects."

He started mixing some liquids and gave them to me.

"Who were you with?" He asked.

"Elena..."

"Elena? As in, Elena Rose?"

"Yes, he was taking care of her while we were here with you." Annabeth said.

"Ah, did she get close to you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, she may get sick too. And if she's mortal, it may be fatal for her."

"Fatal?!" I asked.

"Yes, you have to bring her to me."

"But she can't know about us."

"She's going to have to know eventually."

"Can't you just make the medicine, and we can give it to her?"

"Alright, but I might need one ingredient."

"But don't you have it already?"

"Well it's not that simple. If she's mortal, we need to use different ingredients."

"Oh, right."

"Alright, all I need is golden leaf powder."

"Where do we find that?"

"Easy, go to the creek in the forest. You'll find lots of leaves there. All you have to do, is take a leaf and submerge it in the creek. It'll turn into gold, then smash it and bring it here."

"That's easy enough."

Percy and Annabeth left.

"Nico, are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"I'm fine."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Is Elena going to be okay?" I asked.

"We can't be sure, when did you get sick?"

"This afternoon."

"And she was with you the whole time?"

"Yeah, she helped me a lot."

"She's probably already sick by now, it's night."

I looked out the window and he was right, it was night. Annabeth and Percy came in the room covered in mud.

"We got it!" Percy said with a stupid grin.

"Seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

They handed Chiron the the dust and he mixed it with other liquids and such.

"Allas, it is done."

He handed me the medicine.

"Off you go, but you better hurry!"

"Meet me up there, guys." I said.

I shadow-traveled to the apartment and knocked on the door.

"Elena, it's me! Open up."

She didn't open the door.

"Elena!"

I opened the door and looked around.

"Elena?"

I heard some coughing on one of the rooms, I opened the door and Elena was on her bed coughing. I ran over to her.

"Elena, are you okay?!"

"Nico, what are you..."

She started coughing.

"Elena, here. Drink this, it's a medicine."

I gave her the medicine and she drank it. She stopped coughing.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

She nodded and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

We heard talking outside.

"Hey guys, we're here!"

We walked outside and sorted this whole thing out. When we finished Elena went to sleep and Percy and I went back to camp.

"Um, Percy?" I said.

"What?"

"Did you figure out if she was Elena or not?"

He smiled.

"Yeah...she is Elena." He said.

We found her, I couldn't believe it. It really was her. We got to camp and I went to sleep.

**To be continued...**


	3. Just another normal day

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter is short, I'm actually not sure...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Elena.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up, finally we can have a normal day! But I already knew that something was going to ruin it, so I improvised.

I walked to the kitchen and saw Elena cooking.

"Good morning." I said.

"Hi...good morning."

"Whatcha doing there?" I asked.

"Pancakes, here's your plate."

She handed me the plate with the pancakes.

"So, what happened yesterday? Besides the whole mess." I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean, with you and Nico."

"Oh, that...it was okay, I guess."

"What were you doing?"

"Just talking..."

"About what?"

"You really want to know everything, do you?"

I nodded, and she sighed. We both sat in the table.

"Okay, well he told me that we met before..."

I spit out the water I was drinking.

"Are you okay?!" Elena asked.

"He did what!?" I said.

"Yeah, he also told me how we met and everything we did together..."

"Be right back."

I ran in the bathroom and closed the door, I opened one of the cabinets and took out a golden drachma. I turned the shower on and opened the window, until it made a rainbow.

"Oh goddess Iris, accept my offering." I said.

I threw the golden drachma.

"Show me Nico Di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood."

The image shimmered and I saw Nico sleeping on his bed.

"Nico, wake up!" I said.

"Whoa! Annabeth!" He said.

"Why did you tell Elena you two met before?!"

"I couldn't lie to her."

"But you can't tell her that, she's not the same Elena you once knew."

"Well, of course not. She's bigger and..."

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about her, she's not a demigod anymore."

"But if she's living with you, wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"I don't think any monster is tough enough to fight me." I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"And besides, my scent probably faded away."

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

I ended the Iris-message and walked outside, where Elena was waiting at the table.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just went to brush my teeth..."

"Okay."

She started rubbing her necklace.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Nico gave it to me, why?"

"No reason...now, let's go study."

We washed the dishes and started studying math. The exercises where so easy, that I finished them without looking.

"How do you do that?" Elena asked.

"I'm just that smart." I said.

"Awesome."

_~Two and a half hours later~_

We finished and decided to take a break.

"Why don't we see what's on TV?" Elena asked.

"Sure."

She turned the TV on and we watched the news, until something came:

"Reporting live on New York! The Hurricane Sandy has destroyed many houses by its strong winds. If you live by this area, you might want to shelter your home."

We both looked at each other.

"Yep." We said in unison.

We started covering the windows, and sheltering the place.

"There, that should do it." I said.

"No hurricane is coming in here." Elena said.

"Yep. What do we do until then?"

"Um...I don't know."

We sat down by the couch and started thinking on what to do.

"Maybe we could go to the beach?" Elena said.

"Mmm, or we could..."

"I got nothing." Elena said.

"We could go..."

"Annabeth?"

"We could..."

"Annabeth, don't pressure yourself."

"Okay, I give up."

"Do we have any board games?"

"No."

"How about video games?"

"No."

"Let's go shopping?"

"No."

"Swimming?"

"No."

"Sports?"

"No."

"What can we do?!"

"I don't know."

We stayed on the couch looking at the ceiling, it was terrible! I have ADHD, that makes it even worse.

"I have ADHD." I said.

"Really? Me too."

"You have ADHD too?!"

"Yeah..."

"I also have dyslexia, do you have dyslexia?"

"I don't know, I can read. But sometimes, the words get messed up."

"Oh."

We heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" We both said in unison.

We ran towards the door and opened it, Reyna was there.

"Hi." Reyna said.

"Reyna, come in."

She entered the apartment.

"Hi, I'm Elena." Elena said.

"I'm Reyna."

"Nice to meet you, Reyna."

We sat down in the couch.

"Are you hungry or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"So, why did you come?"

"Well, I've heard about your friend Elena..."

"Elena, excuse us for a moment."

I dragged her farther away and explained about the whole reborn thing.

"So, she's mortal."

I nodded.

"Alright."

We heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it." Elena said.

She took the phone.

"Hello?...Yes, she's here...okay...Annabeth it's for you." She said.

I took the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Annabeth, it's Piper. We were wondering if we could hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah sure, no problem. Bye."

I hung up.

"Who was it?" Reyna asked.

"It was Piper, she and the guys wanted to hang out tomorrow."

"Sure, as long as they don't destroy anything."

"Yep, as long as they don't destroy anything."

Reyna, Elena and I talked for the rest of the hour, until she left.

"It was nice having some company."

"Yeah. Now, let's study some more."

We studied the rest of the classes and since we had nothing else to do, we cleaned the whole apartment...five times.

"Cleaning doesn't help either." Elena said.

"And we can't still go anywhere, because of the hurricane."

I wondered if it was Percy or Poseidon who was responsible.

"What do we do?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea."

We stayed there looking at the ceiling, until I fell asleep.

"Annabeth, wake up!" Elena said.

"What?"

"C'mon!"

Elena dragged me outside.

"Look."

She pointed above, the stars were beautiful.

"Wow." I said.

"I know, I've never seen so many before."

"That's impressive."

"We decided to go back in and sleep."

_~Next day~_

I woke up and made waffles, I waited until Elena woke up and we both ate.

"I wish I could say 'Good morning' but obviously it's not." Elena said.

I looked at the window, today was cloudy and in the distance I could hear thunder and lightning.

"Yeah, you're right."

We cleaned the dishes and we changed clothes. I wondered when will the guys get here.

**To be continued...**


	4. We're back together!

**A/N: I have a very weird imagination...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Elena.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door, and I opened it. The guys were there.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper said.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I hugged Piper and Hazel.

"Didn't you get my call?" She asked.

"I answered your call."

"I know."

They all entered.

"Annabeth, you sure have a lot of friends..." Elena said.

They all gasped.

"What?" Elena asked.

I face-palmed.

"These are my friends. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Leo..." I said.

Percy came running in.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?!" He asked.

"And you already know Percy..." I continued.

Nico came in.

"And Nico." I finished.

Elena looked sad, did Nico do something?

Reyna came in.

"There's a lot of tension in here." She said.

"And Reyna." I finished.

We all sat down in the couch.

"So...hi, what's your name?" Piper asked.

"Elena."

Their eyes widen.

"Elena?"

Elena sighed.

"Yes, my name is Elena."

"Guys, she looks exactly like..." Leo whispered.

"So, you must be the new Elena." Frank said.

"SHHHH!" We all said.

"New?" Elena asked.

"Elena, let me explain. We used to have a friend that looks a lot like you, and you also have the same name..." I said.

"That makes a lot of sense...but what do you mean, used to?"

"She died..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Nico stood quiet, Elena looked at him but then looked away.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Leo asked.

We all groaned.

"Oh come on, please!" He pleaded.

"I would like to play." Elena said.

"I already like this girl."

"Alright fine!" I said.

We sat in the floor making a circle.

"Leo, since you came up with the idea. You start the game." I said.

"Okay...Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take a cup of water and spill it on yourself."

"You know that won't work, I'm a son of..."

I covered his mouth.

"Shhh." I whispered.

"Oh right." He said.

He stood up, and took a glass of water and spilled it on himself. But he didn't get wet...

"How?!" Elena asked.

"Oops..." Percy said.

"Seaweed brain!" I said.

"I forgot."

"Sheesh, Percy!"

"Are we really going to fight?" Frank asked.

"Oh well, Leo still hasn't apologized!" Percy shouted.

"No way in Hades!" He shouted.

"That's offensive!" Nico shouted.

"Not again!" Frank said.

We all started arguing, until Leo set fire to Percy's shirt.

"Stop that!" He shouted.

He extinguished himself.

"Guys, shut up!" Frank shouted.

"Look what you did, you have no control of yourselves!" Reyna said and pointed at Elena.

She was sitting in a corner, with tears in her eyes.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked.

I started walking towards her.

"Stay away!" She shouted.

She looked at me with fear.

"Elena, I'm so sorry."

I stretched out my hand.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

She ran to her room and locked the door. I sat in the couch.

"Annabeth..." Percy said.

"What have I done?!" I asked.

"No, this is our fault. We forgot."

"How am I supposed to tell her the truth now, she's scared of all of us."

"I'll do it." Nico said.

"How are you going to get in her room?" I asked.

"Easy, shadow-travel."

**Nico's POV:**

I entered Elena's room and saw her crying on her bed.

"Elena?" I said.

She looked at me.

"H-how did you get in here?!" She asked.

"Calm down, please."

I took a step forward.

"Don't..." She said.

"Let me help you."

"How?"

"I'm here to tell you the truth."

She calmed down.

"Am I insane?" She asked.

"You're not insane, Elena."

I sat down by the bed and she moved away.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I said.

"What are you?" She asked.

"I'm a half-blood."

"Half-blood?"

"I'm half human, half god."

"God? As in our God?"

"No, god...without the capital G."

"But how?"

I explained everything about the gods, when they fall in love with humans and have kids.

"So, who's your parent?" She asked.

"Hades."

"Oh..."

She stood quiet.

"Do you want to know about your past?" I asked.

"My past?"

"You were a demigod when we became friends."

"Wait, the girl the guys were talking about. That was me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you died."

"How did I die?"

I told her everything about when she died, and she and I got connected.

"I was...connected to you?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Then, what happened when we got separated?"

"You were reborn."

"Reborn?"

"Yeah..."

She told me about when she appeared out of nowhere, without any memories of herself.

"I already knew that, I saw you in a dream..."

"A dream?"

"Us demigods get dreams that tell us what's happening or what's going to happen."

"Oh...wait, what is this then?"

She took out her necklace.

"That's the stone of elements."

"Stone of elements?"

I explained everything to her.

"If I was a demigod, then who was my parent?"

"Poseidon."

I told her the story, and I also told her about the guys...I even told her stuff I didn't tell her before, like quests and about Kronos and Gaea.

"And you survived all of that?!"

I nodded.

"But how?"

I told her everything there is to know about demigods, and about nectar and ambrosia.

"And mortals can't eat nectar or ambrosia?"

"Unless you want to burn your whole body..."

"No thanks."

We kept talking.

"Okay, so Percy was my brother..." Elena said.

"Yes."

"And you liked him..."

"Yeah, you can't tell anyone."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Jason knows."

"He does?"

"He was there when I said it."

I told the rest of the story and at the end, she didn't look scared.

"Thank you."

We heard someone shouting outside.

"Nico, are you there with Elena?!" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Monsters, lots of them! Stay in there with her, and don't come out!"

"Monsters?!" Elena asked.

"It's okay, we're safe here."

A monster came through the window.

"Oh, come on!" I said.

I took my sword out and started fighting it. The monster slashed at me. Another monster came in, and Elena hit him in the face with a book. The door opened and the guys came in and Percy killed the two monsters.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it."

We heard growling.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"That's just Frank, he turned into a wolf." Hazel said.

"Okay...sure."

We saw Frank running in the room.

"Guys, we have to leave!"

"Why?"

"A whole bunch of monsters coming this way!"

"Too much scent." Reyna said.

"Yeah, I thought that was already obvious." I said.

"Okay, maybe our scent hasn't faded..." Annabeth said.

"We have to separate!"

"Okay, let's go."

Leo went with Reyna, Piper with Jason, Annabeth with Percy, Hazel with Frank.

"C'mon Elena! It's dangerous here!" I said.

"I-I..."

"You'll be safe."

I offered my hand and she took it. We both appeared at a Walmart. I dragged her outside, and went towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I don't know."

We got to the center, and I sat down.

"Nico, are you okay?"

She gasped.

"What?" I asked.

She pulled up my shirt, and I winced.

"Nico...you're bleeding."

"It's nothing."

I got dizzy, and started closing my eyes.

"Nico, wake up!" She said.

"I'm fine."

"What do I do?" She asked.

I took out a bottle of nectar and handed it to her.

"Be careful, you can't touch that." I said.

She opened it carefully and spilled some of it on my wound. It started healing. She gave me the bottle and I put it back in my pocket. I stood up and flinched, Elena caught me.

"I don't think we should keep moving." She said.

"I'm okay, let's go."

We kept walking until we reached a river. Elena found a piece of cloth and started cleaning my wound.

"Ow." I said.

"Sorry..."

"The water's cold."

"I got it!"

She started taking some wood and made a pile.

"Are you trying to make a fire?" I asked.

"Yes."

She started using some rocks to make a spark.

"Here, use my sword." I said.

"No no, I'm fine."

"Elena, it's just a sword."

"Fine."

She took the sword, and made a tiny spark. She kept doing it until she made a fire.

"Good job." I said.

She gave me back the sword.

"Are you scared of my sword?"

"Maybe."

"Why, you had one too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you fought me once. You were good."

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"We also made a treehouse..."

We kept talking, until we heard someone coming. Elena extinguished the fire and sat close to me.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I don't know."

We both hid behind a bush.

"I can see you." A voice said.

We both came out.

"Nico?"

The figure came closer and I saw Thalia.

"Elena?! I thought you were dead!" Thalia said.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here with the hunters."

She pointed far off.

"Now, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Monsters." I said.

She looked at me.

"Well you're not in good shape, c'mon."

We followed her towards a tiny camp. She stopped in a tent.

"Stay here."

She entered, then came out with a twelve year old girl...Artemis.

"Hello." Elena said.

"Elena, that's..." I said.

"Elena? Weren't you dead?" Artemis asked.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"This is Lady Artemis." Thalia said.

Elena's eyes widen.

"Y-you're a g-goddess?!" She stuttered.

"I don't understand, we already met." Artemis said.

I explained everything to them.

"So, she's mortal?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Oh, well. Why are you here then?" Artemis asked.

"I found them, they need help." Thalia said.

"Well, I shall excuse the boy. Since his sister was one of my hunters."

Elena didn't say anything.

"How old are you, dear?" Artemis asked.

"Seventeen."

"I'm impressed, I've never seen anyone your age that's still a maiden."

"Maiden?" Elena asked.

"As in you've never had a boyfriend." Thalia said.

"Oh..."

"Alright, I shall help you. Come."

We followed her to one of the tents, where a girl was.

"Lily, would you mind helping these two?" Artemis asked.

"I don't mind the girl, but the boy?"

"He's excused."

"Alright, you two. Come in."

Artemis and Thalia left and we both entered the tent.

"Here you go, get changed. You two look like homeless people."

She gave us a pair of clothes and we both changed, they gave us a backpack to put our other clothes. Which they cleaned.

They gave me some Nectar and ambrosia squares. I looked at Elena and she was looking at one of the hunter's bow. A girl walked towards her.

"Do you want one?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"A bow, would you like one?"

She looked at me and I nodded.

"Sure." Elena said.

The girl gave Elena a bow with a quiver filled with arrows.

"Oh and don't worry in getting more arrows, it refills automatically." The girl said.

"Thanks..."

Thalia met up with us.

"Okay, let's go."

We all walked towards a mountain.

"This is as far as I can go, good luck!"

She left.

"Do you know how to use that?" I asked pointing at the bow.

"I don't know."

"You also used to do archery."

"Okay?"

She started practicing with a tree. At first, the arrow went towards a bush.

"I suck at this." Elena said.

"Try again." I said.

She shot again and the arrow landed on the tree.

"See, you're good." I said.

We kept climbing the mountain.

"Do you think the guys are okay?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, they're fine." I said.

_~Meanwhile with Reyna and Leo~_

**Leo's POV:**

I was tired of burning monsters, we've been running from this guys for like half an hour!

"Reyna, hurry up!" I shouted.

She sliced a monster.

"Well, if you were helping me. Maybe we could have left sooner!" She shouted.

"Hey, these monsters don't burn by themselves!"

More monsters came coming, and we ran away.

_~Meanwhile with Hazel and Frank~_

**Frank's POV:**

We were on a boat, passing down a river. When I hear something weird, I look in front of me and I saw that we were going directly into a waterfall.

"Hazel?" I asked.

"Yes?"

I pointed forward and we both started screaming for help.

_~Meanwhile with Jason and Piper~_

**Piper's POV:**

"Jason, how much longer are we going to keep flying?" Piper asked.

"Wait, we're flying?" He asked.

I face-palmed.

"Oops." He said.

"Jason!"

_~Meanwhile with Percy and Annabeth~_

**Percy's POV:**

We were in a fancy restaurant eating...how did we get here?

_~Back to Nico and Elena~_

**Nico's POV:**

Like I said, they're fine...I think.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Elena asked.

I looked further ahead, and saw someone running towards us.

"Run!" It shouted.

"What?" I asked.

The person came closer and it was Leo and Reyna.

"What the?!" I said.

"HELP!"

We all turned and saw Frank and Hazel on a boat about to fall in a waterfall.

"Hurry!"

We all ran over to them.

"What do we do?"

Jason and Piper landed on the ground.

"Leave it to me." Jason said.

He flew over to them and took them to where we were.

"That was close." Frank said.

We stood quietly.

Is that...Annabeth and Percy?" Elena asked.

I looked at the other side of the river and saw a restaurant, Annabeth and Percy were in there.

"Let's go."

We got in the restaurant, and sat with Annabeth and Percy.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Percy asked.

I rolled my eyes. The waitress came.

"What would you like to eat?" She asked.

"What do you have?"

"We have seafood, steak, pasta, pizza, burritos and quesadillas..."

"What's a quesadilla?" Jason asked.

Leo, Reyna and Elena answered.

"It's a tortilla with cheese."

"You three know spanish?" The waitress asked.

They nodded.

"I know italian." I said.

"I know french." Piper said.

"I know roman." Jason said.

"I know greek." Annabeth said.

"I know a bit Chinese." Frank said.

"I can speak horse...and fish too." Percy said.

We all laughed, until Blackjack landed next to us.

"Blackjack what are you doing?" Percy asked.

The horse whinnied.

"The horse talked!" Elena said.

We all looked at her.

"What?!" I asked.

"The horse is talking..."

"But you're mortal, there's no possible way..." Annabeth said.

"Unless..." Piper said.

"She didn't reborn..." Hazel said.

"Why are we acting dramatic?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Hazel said.

"Elena was brought back to life, and someone erased her memories..." I said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Elena, I need you to think. Did you see someone, a face anything before you appeared out of nowhere?" I asked.

"Wait, your eyes..." She said.

_~Flashback~_

"Thanks, I like yours too." She said.

"There's nothing special about them."

"I like them. They remind me of your dad, though."

_~End of flashback~_

"It was my dad..." I said.

"What?!"

**To be continued...**


	5. We visit the Underworld

**A/N: Bonjour...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for Elena.**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

"Hades?" Elena asked.

"Why would your dad do that?" Percy asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't we ask him?" Leo asked.

"Are you willing on going to the Underworld?!" Piper asked.

"Well, I've never been there..."

"Wait, we're going to the Underworld?!" Elena asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want to go!" She said.

She smiled and stood up.

"Who wants to go to the Underworld?" I asked.

"I do!" Leo said.

"I guess we'll go too, right Frank?" Hazel asked.

"What?...oh, yeah. Of course."

"I'd like to go." Jason said.

"Fine..." Piper said.

We looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm going, I would like to see Cerberus." Annabeth said.

We all looked at Percy.

"I've never had any good experience in the Underworld..."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

"Alright."

We all went to the Underworld, with the help of Hazel.

"You feeling okay, Elena?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Stay close."

She took my hand.

We all entered the castle, until Persephone came in the room.

"Elena, it's so nice to see you!"

She hugged her.

"Do I know you?" Elena asked.

"Oh, you must be the reborn."

She looked at the group.

"You brought me company?!" She asked.

"We're here to see Hades."

"Oh, well. I already talked to him, he's in the throne room."

We walked in the throne room and Hades looked at us.

"Nico, explain this!" He said.

Elena looked at him and fell back.

"Elena?!"

She closed her eyes.

"Dad, what did you do?"

"Let her sleep." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously since you're demigods, you don't know that mortals have limits..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well look at her, she's looks like she hasn't slept in years."

"She looked fine."

"You must remember that mortals are more...delicate, than half-bloods."

"But dad, we know what you did. She didn't reborn..."

"Well no, I didn't let that happen."

"Why not?"

"She could have remembered her ancestors...so I brought her back and took her memory."

"You took her memory?!" I asked.

"That's not all, she's not mortal."

"What?!"

"I still have a part of her soul that makes her part god, but now she only has the part that makes her mortal."

"Then how did she talk to the horse?"

"Well her dad is still Poseidon, I can't change that. The more she knows, the more she collects her other half."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I can literally do this with everyone I want."

"But why did you do it?" I asked.

"For you, my son."

"For me?"

He turned human size and walked over to me, we both appeared in a different room.

"I know I haven't been the best dad in the world. So I thought doing this would make you forgive me..." He said.

I started thinking, it was true. He didn't kill Elena when we visited (Even though he wanted to), he linked our souls together, he didn't let her reborn...he was a good dad, he just didn't show it much.

"Thanks dad." I said.

"You're welcome son. Here..."

He gave me Elena's other half in a box.

"Give this to her, when she's ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"You'll see."

We appeared back at the throne room and Elena woke up.

"W-what happened?" She asked.

"Nothing, c'mon..."

I pulled her up and we left, but we appeared at half-blood hill.

"What is this place?" Elena asked.

"This is Camp Half-Blood."

She looked further ahead.

"It's beautiful!" She said.

I smiled.

"Well, bye." I said.

"What about you guys?" Hazel asked.

"You go, I'll take care of Elena."

They all went to camp.

"What do you mean 'take care'?" She asked.

"C'mon."

We shadow-traveled back to the apartment. We fixed the windows and cleaned it up. When we finished we sat in the couch. I took out her other half and gave it to her.

"What's this?"

"Your other half."

"My...other half?"

"You never were reborn."

"Oh...what do I do then?"

"Um, not sure."

She opened the box and a tiny light came out.

"Whoa." Elena said.

She tried to touch it, but it moved.

"Hey, come over here!"

She started following it.

"Wait for me!" I said.

I followed her, until we got to her room. The light was on top a scrapbook.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"It's not yours?"

"No...I've never seen this before, have you?"

I shook my head, she took the scrapbook and opened it.

There were pictures, of us.

"That's us." Elena said.

I looked at one where we were both sleeping and Elena laughed.

"What?" I asked.

She pointed at a picture where the guys had some very ridiculous costumes.

Elena passed the page, and there were pictures of Elena on school, me on camp...and us looking at the scrapbook?

Elena kept going, and we saw other pictures. I saw a little girl, she had black hair and my same eyes. Her name was written on the picture, it said: Bianca.

"Who's Bianca?" Elena asked.

"My sister, but why is she in this scrapbook?"

"Is your sister dead?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she's reborn in the future."

"Yeah..."

We kept watching the pictures, and we saw the little girl playing with...us?

"Do we know her?"

"I don't know..."

Elena was going to pass the next page but the light made the scrapbook disappear.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

The light turned blue and exploded, it left dust all over us.

Elena coughed and the dust cleared.

"Oh gods, what happened?" She asked.

"Elena?!" I asked.

"What?"

"Is it you?!"

"If you're talking about your best friend...then yes."

"Oh gods."

I hugged her.

"I thought I lost you forever." I said.

"Are you kidding, I never left." She said.

We both smiled.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Elena said.

"Okay."

She got on the bed and fell asleep.

"Goodnight."

I walked out the door.

"Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay, please?"

"Okay."

I entered the room and rested next to Elena.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I just can't believe that you're actually back."

We went to sleep.

_~Next day~_

I woke up, I looked to my right and see Elena sleeping. So I got up and left quietly.

I walked outside and watched some TV.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

I turned and saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?"

"I still have to tutor Elena."

"Oh...I'm just watching some TV."

"Where's Elena?"

"Sleeping."

Annabeth entered Elena's room, this is what I heard:

"Elena, wake up!" Annabeth said.

"I'm tired..."

"C'mon, we have to study."

"Study? Why?"

"Well, don't you want to finish school?"

"I'm in school?!"

Annabeth came back to where I was.

"What did you do to Elena?" She asked.

"She's back to normal." I said.

"Wait, she's a demigod again?!"

I nodded.

"Oh well, I guess I don't have to tutor her anymore..."

She left and Elena walked outside.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Watching TV."

She sat down next to me.

"Wanna play video games?" She asked.

"Video Games?" I asked.

"You don't know what video games are?"

I shook my head and explained to her about my time in the Lotus Hotel.

"That's terrible." Elena said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, let me teach you."

_~Five minutes later~_

"You cheated!" Elena shouted at me.

"No I didn't!"

"Oh yeah, then why do you have that?!"

She pointed at a paper in my pocket.

"That's nothing!" I shouted.

I took the paper and threw it away.

"See, you did cheat!" She shouted.

"I just didn't know exactly how to play, so I used a little help!"

"Yeah right, I believe you sooo much!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

We ran our separate ways.

_~One minute later~_

I was in the couch with my arms crossed, when Elena came out.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay, I guess we weren't meant to play video games together."

"True..."

"Let's go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Sure."

We walked outside and Moonlight was there.

"Moonlight! I missed you so much!" Elena said.

She ran over to him and started giving him lots of kisses...I felt a little angry...*talking* I'm not jealous!...*more talking* Shut up!

"Thank you for taking care of him!"

She hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my face getting warm...*talking* Stop it!

"C'mon!"

She took my hand and we got on the horse.

"I heard there was this awesome carnival, right around the corner!" She said.

"Then let's go."

We rode into a carnival...it really was right around the corner.

"C'mon!"

We got of the horse and Elena dragged me to every SINGLE machine there was.

"You've never been in a carnival, huh?" I asked.

"Nope...look!"

She pointed at a photo booth, and she dragged me with her.

My foot slipped and our lips touched...and while doing that, my hand touched the 'take a picture' button.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I slipped!" I said.

The picture came out.

"Uh...what do we do with it?" She asked.

"Burn it, maybe." I said.

"No, let's keep it. But we can't tell anyone, show it to anyone, or give it to anyone. Got it?"

"Got it."

She took the picture and gave it to me.

"Here, I think it's best if you keep it. Since you don't have to share your cabin with anyone..."

I took the picture and put it on my pocket.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

"No, wait. We can still take another picture."

We took a normal picture, even though I poker faced.

"Yeah, let's leave." Elena said.

We rode back to camp, and we both said our goodbyes and went to sleep. What I didn't realize, is that things were going to get bad...very bad.

_~Next day~_

**Travis Stoll's POV:**

We were walking around the cabins, about to do a prank on the Demeter cabin when Connor noticed something on the floor.

He picks it up, and it was a picture...of Nico kissing a girl.

"Dude, that's a lot of blackmail right here!" I said.

"Why blackmail? Let's put it on Hephaestus TV!"

"Let's go!"

Of course, we finished the prank we were doing and uploaded the picture.

"This is going to be awesome!" Connor said.

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up, and walked out of my cabin until I see a lot of girls outside. When they saw me they started screaming and running towards me.

I got in my cabin and closed the door. What the Hades was going on? I look from one of my windows and heard more screaming. Good thing I had an emergency exit.

I walked to the back of my cabin and opened my window...*laughing and talking* Yes, that is my emergency exit...*laughing* Laugh all you want, I don't care!

I got out and ran passed the crazy girls without them seeing me. I went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door, Percy opened.

"Where's Elena?!" I asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." He said.

"Why not?"

"Well obviously, haven't you heard the news?!"

He showed me the picture, where she and I kissed accidentally.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked.

"It was all over Hephaestus TV!"

"How?!"

Elena came out.

"What did you do with the picture!" She asked.

"Nothing! It's in my pocket."

I put my hand in my pocket an the picture wasn't there.

"Oh no..." I said.

"You lost the picture?!"

"Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't notice."

"And now, the whole world thinks we kissed!" She said.

"Elena..."

"And not to include that you have millions of girls looking for us."

"But why?" I asked.

"They think we're a couple." She said calmly.

"What do we do?!"

"We? You lost the picture!"

"Elena, you can't let me do this by myself."

She walked out of her cabin, she was wearing her pajamas.

"Look there they are!" Somebody shouted.

All of the girls looked at us and started chasing us.

"Run!" I said.

We both ran, with a mob of girls behind us. We both ran into Travis and Connor Stoll.

"Oh hey guys, thanks for the picture." They said.

"You two uploaded the picture?!" Elena said.

"Yes, and we got more than a million likes!"

The mob got closer.

"Please help us!" We pleaded.

"Alright, it's show time!"

They both stood in front of the mob.

"Hello ladies! We know why you're here." Connor said.

"You're here for answers, you want to know if Nico and Elena are a couple." Travis said.

"And the truth is...they are, and they love each other so much they wanted to keep it a secret."

All the girls cooed.

"What?!" Elena asked.

"You can all leave now." Connor said.

They all left.

"We told you to help us, not to make things worse!" I said.

"They wanted answers, and we did help you. Have a nice day!"

They left.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Elena asked.

"I give up." I said.

"So that's it? You're not gonna let them know the truth?!"

"The thing is...I don't know the truth!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what we are anymore!"

"But, aren't we best friends?"

"What I'm trying to say is, that I'm not sure what we are at this moment."

"Okay, then let's find out."

"How exactly?"

"I...um...I'm not sure."

We sat down.

"You should change clothes." I said.

"Whatever."

She walked to her cabin and came back with other clothes.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Elena, don't be mad...and yes, I am happy."

"Why are you happy, Nico?"

I shrugged. The guys came walking towards us.

"Nico! Why didn't you tell me you and Elena were a couple?!" Hazel asked.

"We're not a couple." I said.

"Then explain this!" Annabeth said and showed us the picture.

"It was an accident, my foot slipped."

"You're just saying that as an excuse."

"No, he's saying the truth." Elena said.

"Where were you two when this happened?"

"Photo booth." We both said in unison.

"Fine, but I'm still going to watch you two. Just in case."

Percy came running towards us.

"Wait guys! I just remembered, we can give Nico our little talk now!" He said.

I cursed in ancient greek.

"Nico, watch your language. What talk?" Elena asked.

"A little talk we were giving Nico...c'mon." Jason said.

They dragged us back to Percy's cabin.

"Elena, I'm sorry you have to be here but it's the only way." Percy said.

"What are you talking about?"

They started talking about...stuff. Elena looked like she wanted to cry.

"Okay, so. Elena, we need you to ask Nico some questions." Leo said.

"W-what?" She said.

They started whispering some things in her ear.

"Okay?" Percy said.

"We'll give you two some space." Jason said.

They left the cabin and waited outside. Elena looked at me and sat down next to me.

"I-I didn't know guys..."

"I'm sorry."

She asked me the questions and sadly, I answered them. When we finished, Elena opened the door and the guys came in.

"Now, tell us."

She told them what I said.

"Okay, you can go now." Percy said.

"No, I'm staying with Nico." She said.

"Are you sure?"

She sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Alright, you're going to regret it."

They started saying a lot of things, and Elena looked worse. I placed my arms around her, she was shivering.

"And that's how you have a baby." Percy finished.

Elena whimpered.

"Told you she was going to regret it." Jason said.

"Elena, are you okay?"

She shook her head and I held her closer to me.

"Elena, it's bad at first but you'll get used to it." Percy said.

I started touching her hair, it was soft and it smelled like strawberries.

"C'mon guys, we're going to eat!" Annabeth said.

"Alright! Food."

They all left.

"Elena, do you want to eat?" I asked.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged.

"Okay, let's go eat."

We stood up and I took Elena to the dining pavilion, Elena was still holding my hand.

"Elena, you can let go now."

She shook her head.

"Elena, your table is over there."

She was still holding me. I tried to sit on my table but she wouldn't let go. All of the girls in the Aphrodite table cooed.

"Elena, you have to go to your table. You're going to get in trouble."

"Sorry."

She stood up and walked to her table. Hazel looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The talk." I said.

"Wow, was it really that bad?"

"Yeah..."

I looked at Elena, she wasn't eating. I started getting Percy's attention, he looked at me. I did some sign language, that even I didn't understand.

"Tell Elena to eat." I mouthed.

He nodded and started talking with Elena. A moment later she ate. When we finished, Elena and I walked towards the forest.

"So, did you eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, Percy told me to do so."

We kept walking until we got to the crystal box where Elena's body was.

"Wait..."

I walked to the crystal box and it was empty.

"You got out of the box?" I asked.

"I don't remember." She said.

"Well obviously not, dad must've done something with your memory."

"Of course."

"Let's just go to the treehouse."

We walked to the treehouse and we saw a lot of people in it.

"What the Hades?!" Elena asked.

"I'm going to accept you said that, because of the fact there's a lot of people in OUR treehouse!" I shouted.

They all looked at us.

"What are you doing in our treehouse?!" Elena asked.

"We're having a party." One of them said.

"In OUR treehouse?!"

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do about it!"

Elena stomped on the floor and the earth started shaking, I concentrated and started rising the dead.

Some of them took out their arrows.

"Elena, since Percy can make hurricanes...can you?" I asked.

"Never tried, might as well."

She concentrated and the wind around us got stronger. Lots of rain was falling and Elena used the water to splash the intruders.

"Get out of our treehouse!" She shouted.

I shadow-traveled behind them.

"Behind you." I said.

They all turned.

"Boo!"

They all ran away. Elena stopped and we sat in the treehouse.

"Whew, I'm tired." She said.

"That was cool, right?" I asked.

"You bet."

She rested her head on my shoulder.

"They're all scared of us now." I said.

"I don't care."

I laughed, but then stopped.

"What is it?" She asked.

"What's what?"

"I always know when you're upset."

"It's almost Godmas." I said.

"Not again."

"Elena, I can't control it."

"But..."

"I'll come back, I always do."

"I know, but we've never had an actual Godmas together."

"Maybe you can come with me."

"I can?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

**To be continued...**


	6. Be prepared

**A/N: χαίρετε, means 'hello' in Greek. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Elena.**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

We were both looking for Percy and the group to tell them the news.

"We still have to get Percy's permission." I said.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can defend myself." Elena said.

"Say that to Percy, and he'll prove you wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

_~Ten minutes later~_

Elena got pinned in the floor by Percy...again.

"Can you defend yourself now?" Percy asked.

She pushed him off.

"Percy, it's just the Underworld!"

"Which makes it much more dangerous. So c'mon, let's keep practicing."

"Percy, she's tired." Annabeth said.

"If she wants to go, she has to beat me."

"That's sort of unfair." I said.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is." Elena said.

"You never know what might happen at the Underworld." Frank said.

"Frank is right, the Underworld is filled with monsters." Jason said.

"I don't know, it was actually kind of cool when I..." Leo said.

"What Leo is trying to say, is that it may look cool but it's dangerous." Piper interrupted.

"It's not like I'm going to stay there forever." Elena said.

Percy judo-flipped her to the floor.

"I think there's something wrong with your reflexes." He said.

"I'm fine."

She stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Percy, I didn't ask for a self-defense class. I only needed your permission."

"Elena, you already died. I don't want you dying again."

"I'll be fine, it's just for a few days."

"Well maybe those few days could be the most dangerous of your existence."

He tried to swing at her but she dodged.

"It's just the Underworld!" She shouted.

"So?"

"You've been in much more dangerous places, and you think it's dangerous in the Underworld!?"

"She has a point." Hazel said.

"Alright, you wanted my permission. Fine, you're not going!"

He walked away. Elena was speechless.

"Elena..." I said.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay."

"No you're not, I know when your feeling sad." I said.

She took my hand and dragged me all the way into our treehouse.

"I'm sorry I can't come." She said.

"It's okay."

"I really wanted to go."

"I know, maybe next time."

"Or we can go now."

"What do you mean?"

"If we go now, Percy won't notice."

"Sounds good to me."

We walked to our cabins and packed some clothes, we met back at the treehouse.

"Did anyone see you?" I asked.

"No. Let's go."

I took her hand and we appeared at the Underworld.

"Good to be back." I said.

We entered the castle, only to have Persephone hugging Elena.

"Oh you're back to normal! We can have so much fun this Godmas."

Elena smiled.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll tell the servants to take your stuff into one of the rooms. Oh finally we can family quality time!"

She walked away and the servants took our backpacks.

"Do you think it's possible to have a goddess as a Best friend?" Elena asked.

"I'm...not sure. But I'm your best friend!"

"Whatever. Anyway, what do we do here?"

I shrugged, I usually didn't do much at the Underworld.

"Wait, I have an idea!"

She dragged me over to Charon.

"Hey, can we borrow this boat?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"Please, Charon."

"Finally, someone knows my name! Here you go."

He actually gave us the boat.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"You'll see."

We took the both into one of the rivers.

"You know, if we touch the water..." I said.

"Don't worry." She said.

We got on the boat and Elena waited.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Now!"

We started falling from a waterfall.

"Ahhhh!"

We both landed and we didn't even get wet.

"How...?" I said.

"Daughter of Poseidon, remember?"

"Oh, that was fun."

"I know right."

We got off the boat and we decided to go to visit the people at Elysium.

"Wow, it's beautiful over here." Elena said.

"Yeah..."

"I think that if you die, you would end up here."

"I'm not sure about that."

"Why not? You're a good person."

"I know, but you can't decide that."

"Well, I still would like for you to go here."

"Thanks, you too."

We went to the throne room, where Hades and Persephone were.

"Ah yes, you finally came! We're having a family game night!" Persephone said.

"Yay." We all said weakly.

"Oh c'mon, it's going to be fun!"

"Fine."

We all did some very weird activities, until we were going to eat.

"Nico, what am I supposed to eat?" Elena asked.

"Didn't think of that."

**Percy's POV:**

I felt bad for Elena. I didn't want to be mean to her, but I couldn't loose her again. I decided to apologize and went to find her. I walked towards the group.

"Hey guys, where's Elena?" I asked.

"She and Nico went towards the forest." Piper said.

"They must be at the treehouse."

"Why are you looking for her?" Annabeth asked.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Okay, then I'm coming with you."

We walked to the treehouse and Elena and Nico weren't there.

"Where are they?" I asked.

We climbed the treehouse, and there was nothing in there.

"Percy, I think they're at the Underworld." Annabeth said.

She pointed at a note, it said: If this is Percy, then I'm sorry. But I really wanted to go to the Underworld with Nico, bye.

"But why? I told Elena she couldn't go."

"She probably didn't listen to you."

"Fine, let's go to the Underworld!"

"Percy, she's not a kid anymore. She'll be fine, you don't have to look around for her anymore."

"That's my job. Do you remember when we met?"

"Of course, Percy. I know everything."

_~Flashback~_

**Percy's POV:**

I was with Annabeth on the beach, when Grover came over to me.

"Hey Percy!"

"Grover, what's up?"

"I brought a new camper, she's a daughter of Poseidon."

"That's awesome! C'mon Annabeth!"

We ran towards the Big House and saw Chiron talking to a girl, she had black hair and green eyes.

"Ah yes, Percy. Meet your sister." Chiron said.

"Percy, she looks a lot like you. You could be twins." Annabeth said.

"Hi, I'm Percy. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Glitter."

"Well Glitter, I'm a son of Poseidon."

She nodded.

"And that makes us brother and sister." I said.

"Percy, she gets it." Annabeth said.

"Glitter will stay at the Poseidon cabin, if Percy doesn't mind." Chiron said.

"No problem."

We walked outside.

"Percy, I'm going to leave you here with your sister. Come back when you finish, okay?" Annabeth said.

"Bye."

Annabeth left towards her cabin.

"So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

She stood silent.

"You don't talk much do you?"

She looked at me.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen."

"Well first, I want you to meet someone."

We walked to the Hades cabin and I knocked on the door.

_~End of flashback~_

"Well whatever, I'm going to get her back. And when I do, she'll be grounded." I said.

"She's seventeen!"

"So? She's not an adult."

"Whatever. Go then, I'm not stopping you."

"Thank you."

I called Blackjack and I flew towards Hollywood, where one of the portals of the Underworld was at. I entered, gave Charon some drachmas and he took me to the castle.

**Nico's POV:**

We were playing twister, Elena always kept winning.

"That's not fair." I said.

"It's not my fault you suck at this game." Elena said.

"Is there anything you're NOT good at?" I asked.

"Fishing, weaving, painting, writing..."

"No, like normal stuff."

"I'm not good at fighting."

"Are you kidding?"

"No. I'm not that good."

"Okay..."

"How about we play something else?" Persephone asked.

"Sure."

We decided to play the gods monopoly.

"Do you think we may fight?" I asked.

"Yep." Elena said.

_~One minute later~_

We were perfectly calm.

"Elena, do you want to trade Olympus with The Sea of Monsters?" Hades asked.

"Sure."

They traded cards. The monopoly version we're playing was the gods version, but it was still cool.

"Nico, want to trade The House of Hades with The Labyrinth?" Elena asked.

"Okay."

We traded cards.

"ELENA!"

Percy came running in.

"I told you that you couldn't come here!" He shouted.

"Percy, I'm not a kid anymore." Elena said.

"Leave her alone, Percy." I said.

"Don't interrupt our conversation!"

I kept my mouth shut.

"Percy, please. I'm fine, it's not dangerous here."

"Elena, we're leaving and you're grounded!"

"You can't ground me!"

"I just did! C'mon, we're leaving!"

He walked away.

"Bye, Nico." Elena said.

She left.

**To be continued...**


	7. Separated

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter... I think I'm getting tired of this.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Elena.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I wanted to go see Elena but I couldn't, and now I had to wait...again.

**~Few days later~**

**Percy's POV:**

Elena was still grounded, and she couldn't come out of her cabin unless she had to eat.

"Percy, this is not fair!" Elena said.

"You disobeyed me!" I said.

"I only wanted to..." She stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

I left and closed the door.

"And don't think on sneaking out!" I said through the door.

"Whatever!"

Annabeth and the group came towards me.

"She's still grounded?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep." I said.

"How much longer are you gonna keep this up?" Piper asked.

"Until she...um..."

"You don't know?" Frank asked.

"Yeah...no, no I don't."

"Gods Percy." Annabeth said.

"What? It's not my fault."

"If you'd let her go in the first place, none of this would've happened."

"Well I'm sorry, okay? I can't change the past."

"Let's go eat." Leo said.

"Alright."

I opened the door.

"Elena c'mon, we're going to eat."

She walked outside and we all went to the Dining Pavilion to eat.

"I wish I had my necklace." Elena said.

"So you can turn into water and escape, I don't think so."

"No, it's just mine."

"I'll give it back to you when you're not grounded."

"You know what? That's it! I'm tired of this, you're not my dad! You can't ground me or tell me what to do!"

She stood up and ran away.

"Elena, come back!"

I ran after her.

"Elena!"

"Leave me alone!" She shouted.

I stopped running...and went back to my cabin.

**Nico's POV:**

I was at my room when I got an Iris-message. Elena was there with tears in her eyes.

"Elena, what happened?!" I asked.

"I...I fought with Percy."

"Again?"

"I couldn't take it! He keeps pretending like he's my dad and..."

"It's okay."

"No it's not! I shouted at him, how could I do something like that to my own brother!"

"Elena, calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Nico!"

You're probably wondering why we're usually telling Percy or Elena to calm down.

That's because one time Percy got very angry that there was this massive Tsunami in Japan, killing more than a thousand people. Dad was working overtime because of that.

And if they get angry again, they might cause something worse.

"Elena, please. Just try to calm down and talk to me."

She took a deep breath.

"Fine."

"Good. Now, what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you in days."

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Sure..."

_~One month later~_

I shadow-traveled back to camp in the treehouse where Elena was waiting for me.

"You're back!"

She tackled me with a hug.

"Good to see you again." I said.

"Yeah."

We sat down.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, there is something..."

"What?"

"I've been hearing people saying something about a place called Camp Jupiter, they say it's a roman camp for half-bloods."

"Yeah, I've been there."

"Really?"

"Yeah, used to go when Hazel was there."

"You're a good brother, Nico...and a good best friend."

"Thanks, you too."

"Be right back."

She stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Uh...to the bathroom."

"Oh..."

She left. Leo came out of nowhere and sat down beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Dude, you're being friendzoned."

"Friendzoned?"

"Yeah...friendzoned. Meaning she only wants you as a friend."

"I don't get it, we're already best friends..."

"If you want her to be your girlfriend you need to make a move before it's too late."

"I don't want her to be my girlfriend!"

"You're so lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Face it, you have a crush."

"No, I don't!"

My face was getting hot.

"See, you're blushing! You do like her."

"I'm not blushing."

"Pfft, as if the whole world would fall for that!"

"Gaea?"

"No, I'm being sarcastic."

"Well sarcastic was when you hit Gaea with a giant hammer on the face."

"She deserved that."

I laughed.

"Anyway, if you're gonna make your move do it now."

"What do I do?"

"Easy, pretend like you're stretching your arms and put your arm around her. Let me demonstrate."

He stretched out his arms and placed his arm around me.

"Nico, Leo. What are you doing?"

I pushed Leo away.

"Nothing!" We said in unison.

"Uh..."

"I'll be going now." Leo said.

He ran away and Elena sat down next to me.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that." Elena said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"That you had to see that."

"See what?"

"You're good."

"Thanks."

I heard someone behind me, it was Leo.

"What?" I mouthed.

"Go on!" He whispered.

I looked at Elena, I did what Leo taught me and placed my arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked.

I moved my arm quickly.

"Nothing."

"Are you okay? Your face is red."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Alright."

She looked away.

"Elena?"

She looked at me with those green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I...uh...be right back."

I stood up and ran away to camp, Leo stopped me.

"Dude, you blew it!"

"I didn't know what else to do!"

"C'mon."

He dragged me towards the guys.

"Guys, we have a problem." Leo said.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"Nico can't make a move on Elena."

"See, I told you you liked her." Jason said.

"Anyway, are we gonna help him or not?"

"Let's do it."

We all sat down at my cabin.

"Okay, first. What does Elena likes?" Jason asked.

"She likes glitter, flowers, the beach...and she told me she liked having fun with me." I said.

"Okay, then take her out on a date to the beach and give her some flowers with glitter." Jason said.

"No, he'll look like a very good guy. Girls like bad boys." Leo said.

"Not all of them." Frank said.

"She also wanted to go to Camp Jupiter."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she was talking about it."

"Well then take her there."

"After our whole incident thing, no way!"

"Hey, I'm praetor. I'll let you pass."

"Fine."

I walked outside and Elena came towards me.

"Nico, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you, are you alright?" She asked.

"Sorry about that...and yes, I'm fine." I said.

"I thought I scared you or something."

"Nah, don't worry."

"Okay."

We walked around the cabins.

"Hey, would you like to go to Camp Jupiter?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"Then c'mon."

We went to half-blood hill and Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Piper were waiting.

"Where's Percy and Annabeth?"

"They went on a date on a fancy hotel or something." Piper said.

"Let's go."

Argus drove us to where the Camp was and all that stuff.

"Oh my gods." Elena said.

We walked inside, lots of romans were glaring at us.

"Why are they glaring at us?"

I explained everything to her.

"Oh, but I didn't do anything."

Reyna walked closer to us.

"Frank Zhang."

"Yes?"

"You're late for the celebration!"

"Celebration?"

"Yes!"

We walked to the forum, lots of tables were there. All filled with food.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry." I said.

"You haven't ate?" Elena asked.

"No, I was too excited to see you."

"Oh."

Her face turned red.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

She laughed.

"It's okay, I was excited to see you too."

"Really?"

She nodded. Jason and the guys smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..."

I sat down with Elena and started eating...I didn't know there was pizza.

"You must be very hungry." Elena said.

"Yeah."

She laughed.

"You have a little sauce, here."

She took a napkin and wiped it off.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We finished eating and I started to show Elena around.

"This place is huge." Elena said.

"I know, but you'll get used it."

I showed her the rest and we sat down to relax. A little girl walked towards us.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

"Oh no, we're best friends." Elena said.

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"Emily."

"Hi, Emily. How old are you?"

"Five."

Elena smiled and a woman walked over to us.

"Oh, you found Emily." She said.

"Hey mommy."

"C'mon, daddy wants to see you."

"Okay, bye."

The girl waved goodbye and left.

"She's cute." Elena said.

"Yeah..."

"It would be nice to have a daughter like that."

I looked at the little girl, and she was being hugged by man. I guessed it was her dad.

"What about you?" Elena asked.

"Huh?"

"Do you want to have kids?"

"I never thought of it."

"Elena, Nico. C'mon we're leaving!" Jason said.

"C'mon."

We both went back to where the group was.

"Elena, Piper is calling you." Jason said.

"Sure."

She left over to Piper.

"So, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Um...nothing, I was only showing her around."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No."

"Man, you really need to do something before it's too late." Jason said.

"It's probably too late already." I said.

Leo slapped me.

"What the Hades was that for?!" I asked.

"Don't think like that! It's never too late in Leo's world!" He said.

"What?"

Piper, Hazel and Elena walked over to us.

"Are we leaving now?" Piper asked.

"Okay."

We went back to camp...and went to sleep, of course.

**Percy's POV:**

I finished my date with Annabeth and went back to my cabin. I saw Elena sleeping, so I got on my bed and fell asleep.

_~One hour later~_

I woke up by the sound of screaming, I looked around and saw Elena screaming in her sleep.

"Elena!"

I ran over to her.

"Elena, wake up!"

She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay."

I hugged her.

"I'm not dead!" She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not dead."

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I'm not dead..."

I waited until she fell asleep again.

**To be continued...**


	8. They keep coming back

**A/N: Another chapter!**

Disclaimer: Don't get me started...

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Percy's POV:**

I was still confused about what happened yesterday.

"Elena, are you sure you're okay?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream."

"Fine... Well Nico's waiting for you at the treehouse, okay?"

"Okay."

She stood up and left.

**Nico's POV:**

I was at the treehouse, until Elena came. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Percy told me what happened, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Nico. It's just a dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Elena, dreams for demigods are very important. Please tell me."

She sat down.

"I'm in the forest, and I was fifteen again. I see myself running from something, and that's when..."

"What?"

"That's when the monster comes and I die."

"Hey, it's okay."

I placed my arms around her.

"No, I can't sleep."

"You'll be fine. If you want, we can sleep at the treehouse today."

"I'd like that."

_~Eight hours later~_

We were both sleeping at the treehouse when Elena started screaming.

"Elena, what's wrong?!" I asked.

She woke up and started crying.

"I'm not dead!" She said.

"No, you're not dead. You're here with me."

I hugged her.

"The dream..."

"It's the same dream?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

She closed her eyes and rested closer to me. My eyes started getting heavy and I fell asleep.

_~Next day~_

We were both still at the treehouse, when Jason and the guys woke us up.

"Morning." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Wake up."

"No."

I went back to sleep and Percy splashed water on us.

"Wake up!"

Elena kept sleeping, she didn't get wet.

"Oh right."

He shook her up.

"What?!" She asked.

"Can you get out of our treehouse and leave us alone?" I asked.

"Please." Elena added.

"No, today is Valentine's day!" Piper said.

"Good for you, can we go back to sleep now?" Elena asked.

I laughed.

"Oh, so you want to go back to sleep with your 'boyfriend' over here?" Leo asked.

Our faces got red and they all laughed.

"Uh...no, of course not." I stuttered.

"Why would you say that?" Elena stuttered.

"No reason."

"Besides, I was only helping her." I said.

"From getting cold?"

"No, she was having nightmares."

Percy stopped smiling.

"Again?" He asked.

Elena nodded.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Annabeth asked.

"Elena screams at night because of her nightmare." I said.

"Percy, why didn't you tell me?!" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry."

"What is it about?" Leo asked.

"She doesn't like to talk about it, but it's when she died."

"What about it?" Hazel asked.

"I see myself dying over and over, and it's getting on my nerves." Elena said.

"Don't worry, they'll eventually go away." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, it's Valentine's day?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, the Aphrodite girls are going crazy about you two." Piper said.

"I forgot about that." I said.

"So, are you going to tell them truth?" Hazel asked.

"But wait, what about an act." Leo said.

"What do you mean?"

"If you tell them the truth, they'll get angry. But if you pretend you're a couple, they won't get angry."

"That's actually a good idea." Piper said.

"We have an opinion too, you know?" Elena said.

"Opinions later, act first." Leo said.

"He's not going to stop until we do it, right?" I asked.

"Yep." They all said.

We looked at each other.

"Fine."

"Piper, you get them ready."

Piper dragged us to her cabin, and all of the girls did their 'magic' on us.

"I hope this plan ends well." Elena said.

"Me too."

They finished and we walked outside.

"What are you waiting for?" Piper asked.

"What do we do?"

"You need to pretend you're a couple."

"How?"

"I don't know, are you good at acting?"

"I guess."

"Then, it'll be easier. Hold hands and stuff that couples do."

"Like what?"

"Ugh, just do what I do with Jason."

"Like kissing and stuff?" Elena asked.

"Yes."

We looked at each other again.

"Sure..."

"Good, be right back!"

"Piper, wait!"

She left.

"It's okay. It's just acting." I said.

"Okay."

We started holding hands. Travis and Connor came towards us.

"Hey, we heard you two were pretending to be a couple." Travis said.

"So, we saved a spot for you to be on Hephaestus TV!" Connor said.

"What?!" We asked.

"I know right."

They both left.

"Hephaestus TV!?" Elena said.

"Don't panic!"

"I'm trying!"

The Stolls came back.

"Oh, and you're going to be broadcasted live on Olympus in five minutes!"

They left again.

"Elena, don't panic! It's going to be okay."

"My dad is going to see me, all of the Olympians are going to see us!"

"Shhh, calm down."

She calmed down.

We saw Hephaestus and Aphrodite walking over to us.

"Are you ready? We'll be broadcasting live in two minutes!" Hephaestus said.

"Oh, you two look so cute!" Aphrodite said.

"Elena, it's going to be okay. It's just a quick act."

"Alright. I mean, how hard can it be? Right?"

"Right."

"Three, two, one. Go!"

A camera appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, we're here live on Camp Half-Blood!" Hephaestus said.

"With the cutest couple of the season, Nico and Elena!" Aphrodite added.

The camera moved towards us and we smiled.

"So, how are you two today?" Aphrodite asked.

"We're fine." Elena said.

"Aren't they adorable! Anyway, Nico. When did you confess your true love for Elena?"

"Uh...few days ago."

"Oh my us, their love is so big! Elena, what do you think about Nico?"

"He's a great person. I mean, we knew each other for a long time. We care each other a lot and I would even die for him and..."

She stood quiet.

"Here you go, folks! The cutest couple of the season, we'll be right back after this break!" Hephaestus said.

The camera turned off.

"That was good! Take five everyone!"

They left.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

"You suddenly stopped talking...would you really die for me?"

"I don't know where that came from, sorry."

"Alright everyone! we're back in three, two, one. Go!"

The camera turned on.

"We're back everyone with the cutest couple of the season!"

"Alright, why don't you sit down."

We looked behind us and there was a sofa. Since it was only for one person, Elena sat down on my lap.

"On with more questions! When was your first kiss?" Aphrodite asked.

"We, uh...we haven't..."

"Are you sure? Because we have this picture of you guys kissing right here!"

"Well, yeah but..."

"Oh, look at these two. Trying to keep their love a secret, how romantic!"

"Of course..."

"Why don't you kiss here for us to see?!"

"Uh..."

"Go on, don't be shy."

Elena looked at me, our faces got closer until our lips touched. She placed her arms around my neck.

"Well, that's all we have for today! Come back to see them again, this friday!"

We stopped kissing.

"What?!" We asked.

"See, their excited already!"

"Goodbye."

The camera turned off and Aphrodite and Hephaestus disappeared.

"This friday!" Elena said.

"Today is thursday."

"That's tomorrow!"

Leo came over to us.

"Guys, that was great! Good job."

"We don't want to do this anymore."

"But why, you're famous!"

"We know, but now we have to keep pretending to be a couple."

"It's only for a matter of time. They'll forget, and everything will be the back to the way it was."

"Alright."

"Good, now practice on your kissing."

He left.

"Let's go to my cabin." I said.

"Okay."

We walked to my cabin and I closed the door.

"I'm tired."

Elena threw herself on my bed.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked.

She sat up.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

I threw myself next to her.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Whatever."

I sat up and took my pillow. I then hit her with it.

"You did not just did that!"

"I just did."

She took another pillow and hit me across the face with it.

"Hey!"

We started having a very professional demigod pillow-fight. Until someone knocked on the door.

**To be continued...**


	9. Playing pretend

**A/N: I'm bored and very hungry. How about you?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR ELENA! :)**

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I opened the door, and the guys were there.

"Do you guys need something?" Elena asked.

"We're here to see you guys, we saw your whole broadcast thing." Percy said.

"And?"

"You two need to work on your kissing." Piper said.

"That's what I said!" Leo said.

"Come in."

They all came in and sat down.

"Okay, how are we supposed to kiss?" I asked.

"It's easy, like this."

Piper moved closer to Jason and kissed him.

"Can you get a room?" Elena asked.

"We're teaching you how to kiss."

"No thanks. Besides, that was our first kiss."

"What about the photo-booth?"

"That was an accident."

"At least it was better than the actual kiss." Leo said.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, sorry. So, what were you two doing in here?"

"Nothing..." I said.

"You're obviously lying." Annabeth said.

"Fine! We were having a pillow fight."

"You're having a pillow fight without me?!" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Are you kidding? A pillow fight?!" Piper asked.

"Problem?" I asked.

"No..."

Leo came with a pillow and smacked everyone with it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"Yeah!"

We all took pillows and started fighting. Until we heard something outside.

"Guys, there's something going on." Elena said.

Her necklace glowed.

"C'mon!"

We all went outside and there was a hurricane, and the ocean was going crazy.

"Dad's angry." Percy and Elena said.

"Elena, you go try to stop the hurricane. I'll try to stop the waves. Go!" Percy said.

They both divided and left.

"Do we help?"

"I guess so."

Jason, Piper and Annabeth helped the campers getting inside their cabins, while I was calming down the horses. I was failing terribly.

Hazel, Frank and Leo were helping the nymphs and the satyrs. I look behind me and see Elena trying to calm the storm down by talking.

"Elena, who are you talking to?" I asked.

"My dad, I'm telling him to calm down. He's probably angry because of us being a couple and all that."

_~One hour later~_

The wind stopped blowing and it stopped raining, Elena looked exhausted.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked.

She started giggling.

"You have four eyes..."

She fell back and I placed her on the floor.

"Careful there."

She kept giggling.

"The world is spinning in a lot of directions."

"That's good."

I patted her head. I look back and see Percy walking around bumping into everything.

"I see lots of..."

He collapsed on the floor, and Annabeth checked on him.

"He's just sleeping." She said.

"Hey...hey, Nico. Come...over here." Elena said.

I walked over to her.

"Come here."

I moved closer and she kissed me, then giggled.

"He-he you have two noses and two mouths..."

She fell asleep and I carried her back to my cabin.

"Nico..." She murmured.

"Go to sleep." I said.

I placed her on my bed and walked outside. Hazel walked over to me.

"Hey."

"She's sleeping?" She asked.

I nodded.

"You should sleep too."

"Later."

"Are you sure?"

I yawned and nodded.

"Okay..."

She walked away.

"What a day!" I said.

I entered the cabin and went to sleep on my couch.

_~At night~_

I woke up and Elena was crying in her sleep. I shook her up.

"Elena, wake up." I said softly.

She opened her eyes.

"Was it the same dream?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"What was it?"

"You died..."

I placed my arms around her.

"Don't worry, that's not gonna happen." I said.

We went back to sleep.

_~Next day~_

I woke up and Elena wasn't there, I look to my right and see some clothes and a note:

_Hey Nico, I chose this clothes so you can put them on for the broadcast. I'm waiting outside._

_ Love,_

_ Elena._

_PS: Take a bath._

I laughed at the last part, but I did as I was told and took a bath and changed clothes.

I walked outside and Elena walked towards me.

"Hey." She said.

"When are they coming?"

"In a few minutes, are you nervous?"

"Are you?"

"A little."

"It's okay, it's just a few questions like last time."

Hephaestus and Aphrodite appeared.

"Alright we need a new set, c'mon!" Hephaestus said.

He snapped his fingers and we appeared at an hotel.

"Places everyone! You two, sit down." Aphrodite said.

We sat down on the sofa.

"Broadcasting live in three, two, one. Go!"

The camera turned on.

"Hello, welcome to Hephaestus TV! We're back here with the cutest couple of the season!" Hephaestus said.

"Yes, they're just so adorable!" Aphrodite said.

The camera zoomed in on us and we both smiled.

"Alright, so we heard a lot of rumors coming out saying that you two were having a pillow fight in your cabin. Is that true?"

"How do you know that?"

"Oh please, we know everything."

"Well um, yes. We did have a pillow fight."

"Isn't that a bit childish?"

"Not for us."

"They are so much alike! Okay, Elena. We also heard you two talking about having kids in the future, is it also true?"

"How do you...?!"

"Like I said, we know everything."

"Yes, we did talk about it."

"They're even trying to make a family, that's beautiful!"

"We'll be right back after this break!"

The camera turned off.

"How did they know that?!" I asked.

"That conversation was private, for only us talk about!"

"It's okay."

"They're probably going to spy on us 24/7."

"And that means..."

"I know."

"And we're back in three, two, one."

The camera turned on.

"We're back here live with the cutest couple of the season!" Hephaestus said.

"Nico, how did you fell in love with Elena?" Aphrodite asked.

"We were best friends for a long time and we grew up together, until I realized she became beautiful..."

I stopped, where was this coming from?!

"I can feel the love from here! So, Elena. How did you fell in love with Nico?"

"We did everything together, we knew each others secrets and I started feeling for him..."

She paused and covered her mouth.

"Oh, I'm going to cry! That's all everyone, this beautiful love story. Goodbye!"

We appeared at Camp.

"You both did awesome!" Aphrodite said.

"How...?" I asked.

"Oh, that. I added a magic scent that makes you say the truth."

She and Hephaestus disappeared. Elena looked at me.

"Nico, I..."

"It's okay."

"I didn't know..."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should be saying sorry. I kept thinking about us pretending, and I never knew how you felt."

She hugged me and we walked into my cabin.

"Okay, what now?" I asked.

"I think it's over, right?"

"Maybe. So, everything is back to normal?"

There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it with Elena standing beside me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry Mr. And Mrs. Di Angelo, I just have some mail." A little girl said.

"Uh...thanks."

She gave me a package and I closed the door.

"Mr. And Mrs. Di Angelo?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea."

"Who's the package from?"

"Um...Olympus?"

"What?!"

I opened the package and there was a note:

_Dear Nico and Elena,_

_ We are happy to say that we are very happy for you two. So here's a token from us gods._

_ Love,_

_ The gods._

I opened the box and there was a wedding dress?

"Why is there a wedding dress?" Elena asked.

"You don't think..."

"No way."

"C'mon!"

We walked outside and lots of campers cheered.

"What the...?!"

Leo came towards us.

"Hey guys, since you needed something new to spice the act. We told everyone that you two were getting married!"

"You what?!"

Elena was about to strangle him, but I held her back.

"You have ten seconds to run before I come after you!" I said.

Leo ran away and I let go of Elena.

"Married?! As in, for real!?"

"Calm down!"

"I'm trying."

Percy and the guys came over to us, and Percy punched me.

"Percy!" Annabeth said.

She tried to hold him back.

"MARRIED?!" Percy asked.

"It was Leo!" I said.

"You're marrying my sister without my permission?!"

"Uh...can I marry your sister?" I asked.

"Sure." He said calmly and walked away.

"So, what happened?" Hazel asked.

"We got this package with a note and a wedding dress." Elena said.

"Who was it from?"

"Olympus."

"Oh...they heard the news?"

"I'm guessing."

"Nico, let's just say that we canceled the..." Elena said.

A girl came over to us and gave us some gifts.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said.

She left.

"As I was saying, we should cancel the wedding." Elena continued.

"You're canceling the wedding?!" Another girl asked.

"Uh..."

"Now my dreams are crushed!"

The girl started crying.

"No, we're not canceling the wedding."

"You're not?"

"No..."

"Yay!"

She skipped away happily.

"Ugh."

Elena sat in the floor.

"Well, now you can't cancel the wedding." Piper said.

"This has gone too far." I said.

"Just tell them the truth, that you're only best friends." Jason said.

"Uh, yeah. About that..."

"You're not best friends?!"

"We don't know."

"Meaning...?"

"We don't know anymore."

"Are you friends, best friends, a couple? What?"

"We don't know!"

"Well, since were pretending. I guess you two are each other's fiancé."

"Great, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"It's not our fault, bye."

_~Two hours later~_

_We were at my cabin, doing absolutely nothing._

_"You know, I've been thinking..." Elena said._

_"Oh this is dangerous."_

_"Stop it."_

_She pushed me._

_"Sorry, Continue." I said._

_"I've been thinking on maybe not having to pretend."_

_"Meaning?"_

_"Meaning, that we were actually a couple."_

_"Oh..."_

_"I know it's a stupid idea."_

_"No, it's fine. I actually was thinking about that too."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well, ok."_

_"Okay, um...Elena, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Uh, no."_

_"What?!"_

_"I'm kidding! Yes, I want to be your girlfriend."_

_"Oh, good."_

_"So, what now?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Maybe we should..."_

_"What?"_

_She got closer and kissed me._

**"Nico, wake up!"**

_I opened my eyes...it was a dream?!_

_I sat up._

_"Dude, are you okay?" She asked._

_"It's ok, I'm fine." I said._

_"I feel terrible."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's all my fault..."_

_"What?"_

_"If I agreed to get rid of the picture none of this would've happened..."_

_"No, I lost the picture."_

_"And if we go much more back. If I didn't fall in love with you then, none of this would've happened either..."_

_"But you can't control your feelings."_

_"And if I never came to camp, you wouldn't be feeling what you're feeling now."_

_"Elena, if you never came to camp. I'd be lost, the gods know where I would've been. I probably would've stayed at the Underworld for the rest of my life, but you changed that." I said._

_"Huh?"_

_"If you've never told me the truth that you had a crush on me, we've never would have promise to the river styx."_

_"I know, but..."_

_"And if you agreed to get rid of the picture, I wouldn't have the chance to do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_I stepped closer to her and kissed her. She placed her arms around my neck, and I put my arms around her waist. _

**Nico, WAKE UP!"**

* * *

**To be continued...**


	10. Now I get it!

**A/N: I'm so sorry I couldn't post this chapter sooner, there was something that wouldn't let me post a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Elena.**

* * *

** Nico's POV:**

Elena shook me up.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"You fell asleep." Elena said.

"Is this a dream?"

"No. Last time I checked, this was real life."

I stood up and took her hand.

"Well hello, my beautiful fiancé." I said.

I kissed her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Pretending."

"Ok."

She took a deep breath.

"It's such a beautiful day! Right, my love?" She said.

"It sure is."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"You should get changed. Meanwhile, I'll be at my cabin." She said.

She opened the door and left, I changed clothes and walked to the Poseidon cabin.

"Glitter, my love. Are you there?"

She opened the door.

"Why, of course."

We walked to our treehouse laughing.

"This is fun." I said.

"We should do this more often."

"Would you like to go to McDonalds with me, dear?" I asked.

"I would love too."

I took her hand and we shadow-traveled to McDonalds, we ate and walked outside.

"Would you look at the colors of the sky!" Elena said.

I looked and there was an amazing rainbow.

"Yes, it is quite fascinating." I said.

We laughed.

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

"We shall."

We held hands and walked around a park. I took a flower from nearby and gave it to Elena.

"For you, my love."

"Why, thank you."

She giggled.

"You know, we still have to plan the wedding." I said.

We sat on a bench.

"I don't want to get married." Glitter said.

"Of course not, we're too young."

Since a demigod's life is too dangerous, we usually marry before our twenties.

"But for us it's 'normal'." She said.

"It's okay. You don't even have to call me husband, if you want?"

"I want to cancel it."

"We need a very strong excuse to cancel the wedding."

She sighed.

"Fine, so what's going to be the date?"

"It would be better to do it sooner, so everything would be over."

"So let's say, in three days?"

"Alright."

She took my hand and we shadow-traveled to camp, the guys found us and we explained to them our wedding plans.

"So the wedding is in three days?!" They asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Glitter said.

"Glitter, you said the gods gave you a wedding dress. Right?"

She nodded.

"It's in Nico's cabin." Glitter said.

"C'mon."

She took Elena into my cabin.

"Nico, what are you going to wear?" Jason asked.

I shrugged.

"C'mon, I'll help you."

We started leaving.

"Wait, Jason?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Since I'm actually getting married, can you be my best man?"

"Me? What about Percy?"

"If he was my best man, it would be very awkward."

He nodded.

"Thanks, let's go!"

**Piper's POV:**

We were in the Hades cabin, while I looked at Glitter's dress.

"Isn't this exciting?" I asked.

"No." Glitter said.

"Oh c'mon! I thought you liked Nico, what's so bad about marrying him anyway?"

"I don't know, I just don't want to marry someone who's not even my boyfriend."

"Why isn't he your boyfriend?"

She sighed.

"At first I thought he didn't have feelings for me, but at the interview..."

"What happened at the interview?"

"Maybe it's just the truth dust, but he said I was beautiful."

We stayed silent.

"Maybe I shouldn't be telling you this..." I said.

"What?"

"Jason told me that the past few months, Nico has been trying to make a move on you."

"Wait, a move? As in, he wants me as his girlfriend?"

"I guess so."

I looked at the dress.

"Wow, look at your dress!" I said.

"It's very puffy." Elena said.

"Why don't you see if it fits. Be right back."

I left and went to look for some things on my cabin.

**Nico's POV:**

We finally finished with my clothing. I was so tired, all I needed to do was to take a nap. I walked to my cabin and opened the door, just to see my fiancé in her underwear. We both screamed.

"I forgot you were here, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Piper told me to try on the dress."

"From the many times this happened, I never expected you to be the one exposed."

"Can you stop looking at me, please?"

"Sorry."

I turned around.

"I hate this dress." Glitter said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's itchy, that's why."

I heard a lot of noises behind me.

"Ow!"

"What happened?!" I asked.

"I fell."

I heard a loud _thump_, I turned and saw Glitter on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" I asked.

I helped her stand up. She looked beautiful, but that dress was going to kill her if she didn't take it off.

"You're definitely not wearing this dress." I said.

She stumbled and I caught her just in time she was going to touch the floor.

"Thanks."

"Take the dress off." I said.

"Good idea."

I covered my eyes.

"Uh, Nico?" Glitter asked.

"What?"

"I can't reach the zipper."

I opened my eyes.

"Where is it?"

"I think it's here..."

She turned around, I saw the zipper and I pulled it down without looking.

"What are you two doing?!"

We turned and Piper was there.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said.

"Then what is it?" She asked.

"He was just helping me, it's not what you think it is!" Glitter said.

"Gods."

I walked outside and sat down on the steps. A minute later, Elena sat next to me with her normal clothes.

"This is awkward." She said.

"Let's not talk about this ever again." I said.

"Agreed."

We stood up and went to the arena, while walking Elena tripped and I died of laughter.

"That's not funny!" She said.

"Of course not. Let's go,

my clumsy fiancé."

We got to the arena and started talking about other things we were both planning.

**To be continued...**


	11. The big 'fight'

**A/N: I didn't have breakfast today, yay! *Celebration music***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Elena.**

* * *

_~Next day~_

**Nico's POV:**

I woke up at my cabin, I ate and went to look for Elena.** *Celebration music on the background*** I went to the Poseidon cabin and knocked on the door, Percy opened.

"Hey, where's Elena?" I asked.

"She's not feeling good." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"She thought twice, that's bad."

"Thought twice about what?"

"The wedding."

"Oh no, can I see her?"

He gave way for the door and I entered.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She was sitting in her bed. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just have a little nausea..."

"Elena, you vomited two times already." Percy said.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"About the wedding?" I asked.

"Yes. I mean, think about it. We're getting married tomorrow!" She said.

Now that I think about, she's right. Getting married, what were we thinking?

"You're right." I said.

"But, we still have to get married."

"It's just pretending, right?"

"Yeah, right."

"Am I missing something?" Percy asked.

"No..."

"Anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to have another adventure before the wedding. Which is tomorrow!" I said.

"Oh, stop that!"

She ran to the bathroom.

"What adventures?" Percy asked.

"It's when Elena and I go to places, we call it 'adventures'." I said.

"You're really not going into an 'adventure' now, right?"

"Nah, I said that on purpose."

"Which wasn't helping!" Elena said through the bathroom door.

I laughed.

"Hey, you okay in there?" I asked.

"No..."

"Be right back, guys." Percy said.

He left and closed the door, I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

I opened the door and Elena was sitting on the floor next to the toilet, I sat next to her.

"So...how's your day going?" I asked.

"It sucks."

"I know it does."

"Are you here to make me angry?"

"No, wouldn't dream of it."

"Can we cancel the wedding and tell everyone the truth?"

"I wish I could, but they'll kill us if we do."

"I really don't want to do this. I mean, at first we were only best friends. And now...I don't even know."

"What are we?"

"I don't know."

I stood up.

"Elena, you're killing me here. Please, we have to decide."

"But..."

"If we get married tomorrow, what then?! We don't even know what we are! Are we best friends or something more?!"

She stood up.

"We don't have time for this..."

"Elena, four years ago. You told me you had a crush on me, what about now?"

"Why are you asking me this?!"

"Because I like you!"

She looked at me.

"What?"

"I-I've been feeling for you, I don't even know what it is. I just need to know if you feel the same way."

"I-I..."

I leaned closer and closer until we were inches apart. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but this was Elena. Give me a reason why not to kiss her.

I started thinking about that other talk Percy gave me four years ago.

_~Flashback~_

**(This part doesn't show up, it was after Nico 'died' and came back)**

"Nico, I need to talk to you." Percy said.

We walked away to a private place.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Elena, we know she has a crush on you. But I don't like the idea of you two being together."

"What's wrong with us being together?"

"If something happens to you, or if you do something...I don't want her to feel bad, she's already been through enough."

"Okay..."

_~End of flashback~_

I stepped back.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I'm sorry, but..."

"We can't be together." She guessed.

"Elena..."

"Whatever...and yes, I still have a crush on you."

She walked away.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"I don't get you! Why did you want to know if I felt the same way, even if we couldn't be more than friends?!"

"Percy told me it was for the best, so I wouldn't hurt your feelings."

"Well too bad, because you just did."

"You know what? I don't get you either!"

"Why did you came up with this conversation?!"

"Because I had to say what I felt!"

"Just forget it, forget everything! I don't care about the wedding or us pretending, I'm done!"

She started leaving.

"Fine!"

I walked away and went to my cabin. All of the campers were staring at us, but I didn't give a dam.

_~Next day~_

**Leo's POV:**

The guys and I were getting ready for the wedding that was today, until we got the news:

"Hello, reporting LIVE! Yesterday, the cutest couple of the season had a big fight leaving us uninformed, will they get married? Or will they not? Find out next time on Hephaestus TV!"

"What?!" Jason said.

"The wedding canceled?!" Frank asked.

"We're still not sure." I said.

Percy and Annabeth came over to us.

"Guys, the wedding canceled!" Percy said.

"Why?!" I asked.

"I just leave them in the cabin for a few minutes and this happens!"

"Percy, it's not your fault." Annabeth said.

"At least I don't have to look for another dress." Piper said.

"Where do you come from?!" I asked.

"The author spawned me here." She said calmly.

"Nice." Percy said.

"Wait, she can do that?!" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Hey author! Can I have some tacos?"

A plate filled with tacos appeared in my hand.

"Awesome!"

I started eating my tacos.

"Anyway...can I have a new laptop?" Annabeth asked.

A box appeared in front of her, she opened it.

"Oh my gods!"

She looked at the sky.

"Thank you!" She said.

"How do you know she's in the sky?" Percy asked.

"I don't."

"Wait, can I have a..."

**"Stop with the requests! Do you want to continue the story or not?!"**

"Who said that?!" They all asked.

**"It's a me, Mario! Pfft, haha...no. I'm the author."**

"Where are you?"

**"I'm nowhere."**

"Cool." Percy said.

"But that's impossible, the only way we can hear you is..." Annabeth said.

**"Don't go scientific on me, girl!"**

"Sorry."

**"Let's continue."**

Hazel spawned next to Frank.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Hey Hazel, have you heard the news?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of good. I mean, that's what Elena and Nico wanted."

"Ah well, let's go eat! Hey author, can we have some food?" Piper asked.

A whole buffet table appeared.

"Yes!" They all said.

**Nico's POV:**

I went in the forest and met up with Elena.

"Do you think they bought it?" I asked.

"Yep, the wedding is officially canceled!"

We high-fived.

"Good acting." She said.

"Thanks, you too."

"People actually believed it! Even the readers!"

"Haha, oh man. I'm hungry."

We looked at each other.

"McDonalds." We both said in unison.

We took hands and we appeared at McDonalds.

"I'm going to take it to go." I said.

We took the food and we went to our treehouse.

"You know, it's funny. Why would we ever be mad at each other?" Elena asked.

"I don't know."

We both ate and watched the sunset.

"Remember when I splashed glitter all over you?" Elena asked.

We laughed.

"And when I fell on you."

We burst out laughing.

"Oh, and when Percy kept telling me not to eat unhealthy food. I was dead for the gods sake!"

"I know right!"

"And remember when we got our bodies switched?" I asked.

"It was weird."

We both smiled.

"Nico, Elena? Didn't you two fight?"

Percy and the guys were below us.

"Um, yeah. We did, but we're okay now...ish." Elena said.

We climbed down.

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No..."

They raised their eyebrows.

"Okay, the whole fight was an act."

"What?!"

"We did it so we could have an excuse on canceling the wedding."

"So, everything's good with both of you?" Hazel asked.

We nodded.

"Alright. Anyway, we figured out something that is super awesome!" Leo said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hey author! Can we have some music here?" He asked.

I heard music in my ears.

"How in the...?!" I asked.

"That's so cool!" Elena said.

"I know, she responds to any of our requests!" Annabeth said.

"She even spawns us wherever she or us want!" Piper said.

"Wait, we can ask for anything?!" Elena asked.

"Yep."

"About time! Where were you when this all happened?!"

**"Hey, don't sass me!"**

"Who said that?!" Elena asked.

"It's the author." Leo said.

"Oh...Can I have a violin?"

"Why do you want a violin?" I asked.

A violin case appeared, Elena opened it and took the violin.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Percy asked.

"Nope, I always wanted to play a violin anyway."

"Apollo, help us." Leo said.

"Shut up!"

It wasn't the best music you could ever hear when she tried it.

"Wanna try?" She asked me.

"No thanks."

"Okay. Hey author, you can get rid of the violin now."

The violin disappeared.

"Hey author? Can I have a new jacket?" I asked.

A black jacket appeared in front of me, I picked it up and put it on.

"Nice!" I said.

"Well, bye guys." Percy said.

He and the guys left.

"So...what do we do now?" Elena asked.

"I want to leave camp."

"You're leaving?"

"Well, yeah. We've been here for a long time, it's time to go to other places."

"Well bye, see you...um, I guess later in a lot of years?"

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"Percy won't let me."

"I know, but..."

"It's fine, don't you want to go alone?"

"Wouldn't it be best if you came with me?"

"I can't."

"Please, imagine all of the adventures we could have."

"Nico, I already told you."

"Think about it."

"Fine."

I walked off to my cabin.

_~Next day~_

I heard a knock on my door, I got up and opened it.

"Hey Nico." Elena said, who was standing in the doorway.

"What's up?"

She sighed. Oh no, she wasn't here to give good news. She took her necklace off and gave it to me.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked, confused.

"I-I can't come with you, I'm sorry."

"Elena..."

She kissed me.

"Bye."

She walked away. I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Okay..." I said to myself. "I'll come back."

I stared at my cabin.

"I always do."

I ran into the shadows, letting them take me to someplace new.

**To be continued...**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: This is going to be the longest chapter...and I'm going to need Elena's POV, but it's going to be the last time I ever use it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Elena and a little surprise.**

* * *

_~Three years later~_

**Nico's POV:**

I appeared at my cabin, it was about time I came back to camp. As I opened the door, I remembered everything. I got outside and ran to the Poseidon cabin, I knocked on the door and Percy opened.

"Nico, when did you get here?!" He asked.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"She's not here, but..."

I ran to the forest and I found our treehouse...it looked good as new.

"Elena?"

I heard a twig snap behind me, I turned around and Elena pinned me to the floor.

"Who are y-...Nico?!"

"Hi." I said with a grin.

She helped me stand up.

"What are you doing here, I thought you..."

"I decided to take a short break."

"Oh, It's good to see you back."

"You too."

I remembered when she kissed me, my face turned red by the thought.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

"You kissed me." I said, still thinking about it.

"Oh...that."

Her face turned pink.

"Elena, it's fine. I don't mind being more than best friends."

"Ok, but it was a goodbye kiss."

"I know, but why a kiss when you could've just hugged me?"

"Um..."

I grinned.

"So, what have you been doing for all these years?" I asked.

"Living a normal life, I also got a job."

"That's awesome, when?"

"Few months ago, I'm a marine biologist."

"I bet you're gonna do great at the job."

"I already am."

We started walking around.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Visiting new countries, fighting monsters...Same old stuff."

"That's nice, did you meet anyone in particular...?"

"Are you jealous that I might've meet another girl?"

"No, of course not!"

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Fine, I was jealous!"

We sat down on a bench near the Big House.

"Wait, were you jealous when Delancey threw that love potion at me?"

"Yes..."

I laughed.

"That's not funny."

"Of course not."

"Whatever."

I looked at the strawberry fields and I remembered, Glitter loves strawberries.

"Can we talk about something else?" Elena asked.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty."

"I'm twenty-one." I said.

"We're both adults, huh?"

"I still feel like I was that hyper nine year old boy."

"I still feel like that scared five year old that can't trust anybody."

"I guess we can't forget our past."

"But, we can put it behind us."

"Ok, sure."

We stood up and walked to my cabin.

"I missed you."

She hugged me.

"You always do." I said.

"Was that a flirt?"

"No...I'm not good at flirting."

"I believe you."

She leaned closer to me.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

I leaned closer.

"Well, maybe because we know everything about each other." She said.

We were inches apart, I leaned a bit closer until our lips touched.

_~Next day~_

I woke up in my bed. I looked around and Elena was sleeping next to me, that was odd.

I look under the covers...I was naked. Oh no, please don't tell me what I think happened...***talking* **No, no way!...***more talking*** What do I do?!

"Elena, wake up!"

"Mmmm..."

"Elena, please."

"What?"

She looked around and then at the bed, she took the covers and covered herself.

"Am I naked?!" She asked.

"We're both naked, Elena."

"Wait, did we...?!"

"I think so."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

She stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Elena, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah."

_~Few minutes later~_

We got dressed and walked outside. We had breakfast and went to find the group, they were at the arena.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Nico!"

Hazel tackled me with a hug.

"You're back!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys." Percy said.

"Where were you?" Hazel asked.

"Going around places." I said.

I looked at Elena, she wasn't looking good.

"Elena, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I..."

She got on her knees and vomited.

"Elena?!"

I placed my hand on her back.

"I'm fine..." She said.

"No you're not! Elena, you told me you were okay!" I said.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh...this morning, the same thing happened."

"Where were you two?"

"At the treehouse."

I had to lie, we couldn't tell them what happened.

"Maybe it's just sickness." She said.

"Let's take her to the infirmary." I said.

We walked to the Big House, we got on the infirmary. They told us to stay outside, except for the girls.

**Annabeth's POV:**

We were with Elena, while a girl from the Apollo cabin checked on her.

"I have good news and bad news." The girl said.

"What's the good news?" I asked.

"The good news is, that there is no good news!"

"Then what's the bad the bad news?" Piper asked.

"Elena...You're pregnant." She said.

"What!?" She shouted.

"The test was positive."

"No no no no..."

Elena placed her head in her hands.

"Elena, we're here for you." I said.

"Exactly, you don't have to go through this alone." Piper said.

"Also, I'm sure the guys would help out too." Hazel said.

"Thanks, but what am I going to tell Nico?" Elena asked.

"What about Nico?" I asked.

"Um..."

"Did you two...!?" I asked.

"I'm sorry!" She said.

"You have to tell him." Piper said.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be, you'll be fine. He'll understand." Hazel said.

"How can you be sure?" Elena asked.

"I know my brother, he won't leave you that easily."

"Thanks guys." Elena said.

"No problem." I said.

We walked outside to see the boys.

"So?" Nico asked.

We looked at Elena.

"Uh...she said it was only a sickness." She said.

Why Elena?! Why couldn't you tell them the truth?! I sighed.

"Yeah, it should be over in a couple of days." I said.

"Nico, can I talk to you in private?" Elena asked.

"Sure."

They moved to a corner, they started talking and Nico used his hands a lot. They came back.

"Well, let's get out of here." Leo said.

While we were walking, Percy took my hand and locked us in a closet.

"Why did you lie?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, I always know when Elena lies."

"Okay, but promise you won't say anything."

"Alright."

"Elena is...pregnant."

"WHAT!?" He shouted.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry, but...how?"

"She and Nico..."

"Oh my gods."

"Percy, you can't say anything. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, let's go."

I opened the door and Jason was standing there.

"Elena is pregnant?" He asked.

"You were spying on us?!" I asked.

"Maybe..."

"Jason, you can't say anything. Alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Whew, at least only you know." Percy said.

"Elena is pregnant?" Leo asked.

"You too?!"

"What? I couldn't hear your conversation?" He asked.

"No!"

"Whatever. Yes, she is pregnant." I said.

"Annabeth, why are you telling them?!" Piper asked.

"They were spying on us!" I said.

"Jason!" Piper said.

"I was curious."

"Where's Nico?" I asked.

"He and Elena are at the treehouse." Hazel said.

"Good."

"Hey guys." Nico said.

"Aren't you with Elena?" I asked.

"She's in the bathroom." He said.

"Oh..."

"You know, I think she being sick might be my fault." He said.

"No! Don't be silly, it has nothing to do with you. Right guys?" I asked.

"Oh, um...yeah, sure..."

Elena walked towards us.

"You okay?" Nico asked.

She nodded, she still looked scared. Well, obviously! She's flipping pregnant!

"Why don't we go do something?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, let's go to..."

"Hey Prissy!"

Clarisse walked towards us.

"It's Percy." Percy said.

"Whatever, Prissy. Anyway, there's this competition at the climbing wall the first who gets to the top wins 100 golden drachmas." She said.

"Let's go then!" Leo said.

We walked to the climbing wall and lots of people were climbing it trying to get to the top, but they kept falling.

"This is a job for us." Jason said.

"Let's do it!"

The guys put their gear on, while Nico was trying to convince Elena into climbing.

"C'mon Elena, it'll be fun!" He said.

"I-I..."

"Nico, let her be." I said.

"But Elena..."

"I'll stay here and watch, you go." She said.

"Be right back."

He kissed her on the cheek and went to climb.

"Thanks Annabeth."

"It's fine."

"Aren't you going?" She asked.

"No, I thought giving you some company."

We watched as the guys climbed to the top, until they all got there all at once. It was a tie!

"This has never happened before!" A camper said.

"Yay!" The guys said.

They climbed down, and each one received 100 drachmas.

"Annabeth, look!"

Percy gave me lots of golden drachmas.

"Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

"For being the best girlfriend in the world."

"Aww, Seaweed brain!"

I leaned closer to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Get a room!" Leo said.

We went to Percy's cabin and sat down, Elena laughed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know, everything seems funny."

She giggled.

"Well, we have a fortune of Iris-messages." Percy said.

"And many other things." Frank said.

"Yeah!"

_~Next day~_

**Nico's POV:**

Elena and I were sleeping on my cabin, I woke up from a light. It was coming from the bathroom. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, Elena was in the floor crying.

"Elena, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing."

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Elena, please tell me." I pleaded.

I sat next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, I'm here for you." I said.

"I'm fi..."

She ran to the toilet and vomited, she stopped and started sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay."

She hugged me.

"I'm so sorry, Nico." She said.

"You don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything."

She looked at me, but then stood up and went back to sleep.

_~Few months later~_

Today we were at the beach, the guys were throwing sand at their faces. While the girls were relaxing.

I looked at Elena, somehow her belly got bigger. It was probably my imagination.

"Elena, have you been eating more than usual?" I asked.

"No." She said.

See, it was my imagination.

"Look what I found." She said.

She took a seashell and handed it to me.

"Okay?" I said.

"Nico! Think fast!"

I turned around and Leo threw sand at my face.

"It's on!"

I threw a ball of sand at his face.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Elena walked over to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nico is having a sand fight with the guys."

"Oh..."

She sat down next to me.

"He asked about it." She said.

"Again?" Hazel asked.

"He keeps asking if I was eating more than usual, if only He knew what was really going on."

"You still haven't told him?" Piper asked.

"I thought it would be easier not telling him."

"What about when the baby comes? What are you going to tell him?" I asked.

"I'll explain to him that I was pregnant and that he's the father."

"Gods, I hope this ends well."

"Me too. Besides, he's leaving tomorrow."

"Again?"

"Yeah, it was only a short break."

"Okay."

_~Next day~_

We all said our goodbyes to Nico.

"Don't get yourself killed, please." Elena said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know...just in case."

"Elena, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay, I promise."

She hugged him and he left.

"He'll be fine." Percy said.

He placed his arm on Elena's shoulder.

"I hope so." Elena said.

Her expression changed, she looked down and placed her hand on her belly.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"It's moving." She said.

"She misses her father."

We turned, Rachel was there.

"It's a girl?" Elena asked.

Rachel nodded and Elena smiled.

"Thanks, guys. For everything."

_~Three more years later~_

**Elena's POV:**

I was living in my house, it was a present from dad. He gave it to me on Godmas, Percy even got his own cruise ship.

He and Annabeth get to go across the world in it, since Annabeth is an Arquitect. She had to move all the time. Sometimes, on their vacations they stayed here with me. The house was too big anyway, there was one extra room.

I was at the living room when I heard something behind me, I turned and I didn't see anyone.

"Mmm, where's my little cutie?" I asked.

I heard some giggling under the the table. I looked under and got tackled by my little angel...Bianca.

I named her after Nico's sister, the rest of the guys liked the idea.

"There you are!"

I started giving her lots of kisses.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" She asked.

"I don't know, sweetie. I'm sure he's fine."

I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it.

**Nico's POV:**

The door was opened by Elena.

"Nico?" She asked.

"Hey." I said.

I heard giggling, I look down and there was a little girl.

"Hey, why don't you go play with your toys?" Elena asked the girl.

"Okay, mommy."

She left inside the house.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Nico, let me explain." Elena said.

"You have a daughter?!" I asked.

Elena nodded.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Three years ago."

"Who's the father?"

"You are."

"What?!"

"I know it's hard to..."

"That can't be. We haven't..."

"Nico, believe it or not. That little girl is ours."

"But..."

"Remember that little 'accident'?" She asked.

"Wait...I'm a father!"

"Yes."

"I always thought that you were only sick, you could have told me!"

"Nico, please..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Everything was happening so fast, I didn't know what to do."

"If you told me, I would've stayed with you."

"I know."

"What's her name?"

"Bianca."

"Bianca?"

"I named her after your sister."

"Can I see her?"

I got in the house and Elena led me to a room, I saw the little girl that was in the doorway.

"Bianca, sweetie?" Elena said.

"Who's that?" She asked.

She took my hand.

"This is your dad."

I sat down beside her.

"Hi..."

"You're daddy?" She asked.

I nodded and she hugged me.

"I knew you would come!" She said.

We sat on the floor.

"She can shadow-travel." Elena said.

"Really?"

"I freaked out the first time she did it." Elena said.

I looked at little Bianca.

"She has your looks." I said.

"I guess."

"Daddy! Can I play outside?" Bianca asked.

"Uh..."

"Please!"

"Sure."

"Yay! C'mon!"

She took my hand and dragged me all the way outside, Elena followed.

"Slow down!" I said.

Bianca stopped running.

"Sorry, daddy."

Elena stood next to me. I looked at little Bianca and she disappeared.

"Elena, she's gone!" I said.

Something tapped my back, I turned and Bianca was there.

"You scared me." I said.

"Daddy, you smell funny." Bianca said.

Elena laughed.

"I'm going to take a bath." I said.

We got back in the house and I heard a knock on the door.

"Let me get that." Elena said.

She opened the door, Percy and Annabeth came in.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Hello." I said.

"Bianca!" Percy said.

"Uncle Percy!"

Percy gave her a hug.

"Uncle Percy! Daddy is home!" Bianca said.

"I know my little seashell."

"Seashell?" I asked.

"It's her nickname." Annabeth said.

I took a bath, we sat down and talked. After that, Elena and I were putting Bianca to sleep.

"Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy." Bianca said.

"Goodnight, my little cutie." Elena said.

She kissed her forehead. We closed the door and we went into our room.

"You're a good mom." I said.

We leaned closer and kissed. She placed her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist.

"Eew."

We broke apart. Elena opened the closet and Bianca was there.

"Bianca, what are you doing here? Aren't you tired?" Elena asked.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I see something moving in my room."

I took my sword out and ran into Bianca's room, I turned the lights on and a monster ran out the window. I ran towards the window and closed it.

"What was it, daddy?" Bianca asked.

Percy and Annabeth came in the room.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"Someone told a monster to come here."

"How do you know?" Elena asked.

"If it wasn't sent here by someone, it would've stayed and fought." I said.

"Wait, they wanted to...um, take Bianca away?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually, the correct term is kill." Percy said.

"There's a three year old hearing us!"

"Oh, right."

"Who was it?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Bianca asked.

"Nothing, sweetie. It's just a little problem."

"Does someone want to kill me?" She asked.

"No! No one is going to hurt you, I won't let them."

"Okay."

Elena carried her.

"C'mon guys, we can talk about this tomorrow."

We all went to sleep and Bianca stayed with us.

_~Next day~_

Elena shook me up.

"Nico, Bianca's not here!"

I got up and ran outside to the living room. Percy was sitting with little Bianca on the couch.

"Oh, thank the gods." Elena said.

"Mommy, daddy. You're awake!"

Bianca came running towards us.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"I'm here."

She came out of the kitchen.

"Wow, you two look tense. Here."

She gave us some hot coco.

"Well, I wouldn't be tensed if someone didn't want our daughter dead." Elena said.

"You know, I think it was a god." Annabeth said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Nobody can be that powerful to tell a monster to go and kill someone."

"Do you think it's Hades?" Percy asked.

"My dad, no way!" I said.

"Why don't we go to Olympus and find out?" Elena asked.

"And taking Bianca with you? That makes it even more dangerous!" Annabeth said.

"No, you two are babysitting her." Elena said.

"Fine." Percy said.

We got changed, Elena and I went to Olympus.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Percy and I were babysitting, but it was terrible. I tried to read a nice book, but Percy and Bianca kept storming in the room screaming.

"Raaaawr! I'm going to eat you!" Percy said.

Bianca screamed, Percy grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Percy, do you mind?" I asked.

"I'm playing with my niece!" He said.

"And I'm trying to read a book!"

"My situation is much more important!"

"Whatever. Bianca, it's nap time."

"Aww." They both whined.

"Percy, you don't have to go to sleep."

"I don't? Yay!"

We sat down at the couch and I told Bianca a bed-time story. At the end, she and Percy fell asleep.

"Finally, peace." I said.

I continued reading my book.

_~At Olympus~_

**Nico's POV:**

We finally got to the 600th floor, we got outside and walked straight to the throne room.

"Are you scared?" I asked.

"No. Nobody is touching my daughter."

"Alrighty then."

We opened the doors and all the Olympians looked at us.

"Which of you wants to kill my baby?!" Elena asked.

"What she means is, that we think one of you send a monster after our daughter."

"Oh, that was me." Zeus said.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Elena was running towards him and I had to hold her back.

"You won't even make it 20 feet from me, I'll zap you into bits."

"You are NOT touching my daughter nor my granddaughter." Poseidon bellowed.

"That child she has is dangerous!"

"She's a little girl!" Elena shouted.

"A mixture of two children of the big three IS dangerous!" Athena said.

"I don't care, I'm not letting you touch my daughter!"

"We shall discuss this later."

He stood up and left. Poseidon walked over to us.

"Elena, what happened?" He asked.

"A monster came to kill Bianca." She said.

"I know, but what you did was dangerous. You can't go against Zeus."

"I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"I understand, you want to take care of your daughter. But you have to control yourself."

"Okay, dad."

"Off you go."

We both left and went back in the house. We entered and saw Percy chasing Bianca, with Annabeth at their trail telling them to stop.

"Annabeth?" Elena asked.

"Oh, hey. You're back, we were just..."

"Mommy, daddy!"

"So, what happened?" Percy asked.

"Well, Zeus was after all of this." I said.

"Why?"

"Apparently, a mixture of two children of the big three is dangerous."

"Probably because if she falls in the wrong hands, they might be in danger." Annabeth said.

"That doesn't mean they have to kill her."

"So what are they going to do?" Percy asked.

"They're going to talk about it 'later'."

"I'm guessing 'later' for the gods is tomorrow." Annabeth said.

"Okay, c'mon Bianca."

Elena took Bianca and put her to sleep. I went into our room and Elena came.

"She'll be fine, Elena." I said.

"I know."

"Now, where were we?" I asked.

"You really want me to kiss you, huh?"

"Maybe more than that."

She kissed me.

"Nico, maybe...maybe we shouldn't." Elena said.

"Ok."

We went to sleep.

_~Next day~_

We woke up and went to Olympus.

"Mommy, where are we?" Bianca asked.

"We're in Olympus."

"O-Olimpis?"

"No, Olympus."

"Olympus."

"Yes."

We into the throne room. The Olympians were all arguing until they saw us, they stopped and sat down.

"Well, I'm guessing we can start talking about the girl."

"You don't have to kill her." I said.

"She can be dangerous." Zeus said.

"Look at her! She's harmless!" Elena said.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Bianca asked.

"Bianca, it's okay." I said.

"What did I miss?"

I turned and Leo with the rest of the guys were there.

"Leo!"

Bianca ran towards him.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

He ruffled her hair.

"Are you going to say hi to Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank?" Hazel asked.

Bianca hugged Hazel and Frank.

"What about us?" Piper asked.

"Jason, Piper! You came too!"

We finished saying hi to everyone.

"Do you really want to kill a little girl?" Leo asked.

"For our own safety, yes."

"I'm not letting you, I'll fight." Elena said.

"Me too." I said.

I took Elena's hand.

"Who else?" Zeus asked.

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper and Jason raised their hands.

"That's it?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Hades and Persephone stood up.

"You want to start a war?" Athena asked.

"I'm up for it!" Ares said.

"Zeus, you want to fight against us? The seven most powerful demigods, with Hades and Poseidon, and four more gods?" Leo asked.

"He has a point." Athena said.

"Eh, what the heck! Make that five gods." Hermes said.

"Six." Dionysus said.

"Mr. D?!" Percy asked.

"I'm not going to fight! Iris does."

"Iris?" Frank asked.

"Oh, and Hecate too."

"Okay?"

"Look who joined the party, Hypnos." The wine dude said.

"All of those people, against who?" Piper asked.

"Only...four gods, maybe?" Leo said.

Zeus looked tensed.

"Brother, let's not start a war." Poseidon said.

"Alright, we won't kill the girl..."

"She has a name, it's Bianca." Elena interrupted.

"We won't kill...Bianca."

The guys cheered.

"But, she has to be in our supervision." Zeus finished.

"Thank you, guys." Elena said.

"Nobody is taking my niece anywhere." Hazel said.

"It's actually very weird that we're actually connected as a family."

"Who knew, right?"

"Let's go home."

We all went back to the house.

"At least there's no war." Piper said.

"C'mon, it's lunchtime." Elena said.

"Yay!" Percy and Leo said.

"It's not for you, it's for Bianca." Elena said.

"Aww."

Elena went to kitchen and started cooking. After that, we ate and sat down in the couch while Percy chased Bianca across the room.

"I got you!" Percy said.

He took Bianca and started tickling her. Annabeth came out of the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Percy, stop acting like a kid." Annabeth said.

"What? It's fun."

"Ugh, whatever."

She placed the glass of water on the table and the water floated in midair.

"Very funny, Percy." Annabeth said.

"I'm not doing anything." He said.

"Elena?"

"Me neither." Elena said.

Everyone looked at Bianca.

"Bianca, sweetie. Are you...?" Elena asked.

"Mommy, why is the water flying?" Bianca asked.

"Do you want it to fly?"

Bianca nodded.

"That's awesome, she can shadow-travel and control water. Do you think she can talk to horses?" Leo asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Well Arion is here, let's find out." Hazel said.

We walked outside to where Arion was.

"Look mommy, a horsie!" Bianca said.

The horse whinnied and Elena covered Bianca's ears.

"Hazel, control your horse!" She said.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"If I can't repeat that, neither can she." Percy said.

"Mommy, what's a..." Bianca asked.

"Nothing sweetie, just don't say the word."

"Well she can talk to horses, alright." Jason said.

"You know, I'm wondering how Nico is going to react when she gets a boyfriend." Piper said.

_~A lot of years later when little Bianca gets a boyfriend~_

**Piper's POV:**

"No, no and no!" Nico shouted.

I knew it, I knew he was going to do this.

"Dad. It's just the movies!" Bianca said.

"I'm not letting you go with some random guy to the movies."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Elena, help me over here." Nico said.

"I'm not going to do anything, she's your daughter."

Elena sat down in the couch and Nico left to his room.

"C'mon, mom! Can I go?" Bianca asked.

"I don't see why not? But, of course, your father won't let you."

"Can you please convince him?"

"Bianca, please. We've been through this."

Bianca made her famous puppy face. She once got away with getting a gods weapon using that face.

"No, don't you dare do puppy face on me!" Elena said.

"Please, mom!"

"Ugh, fine."

Elena went inside the room and then came out with Nico.

"Alright, you can go. But, I have to meet him first." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Bianca hugged him. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Elena said.

She opened the door and Leo with another girl came in.

"Hey Leo, who's that?" Elena asked.

Percy looked at the girl and his eyes widen.

"Guys, I want you to meet Calypso."

Wait what?! As in, the real Calypso!? How was that possible, didn't she had a curse that she couldn't leave her island?

"Um, hi. I'm Elena." Elena said.

She stretched out her hand and Calypso shook it.

"Hi." Calypso said.

"Ca-Calypso?!"

"You know her?!" Annabeth asked.

Leo explained his time at Ogygia and how he met Calypso.

"That's awesome Leo!" Jason said.

"That's so cute!" I said.

Annabeth and Percy were arguing in the corner...this wasn't going to end well.

_~One hour later~_

Well, everything was a mess. Annabeth almost punched Calypso in the face, but we're fine.

"Calm down!" I shouted.

Percy was trying to get Annabeth off Calypso. I don't think they're going to be friends in any day, by now.

"Maybe this isn't the best moment to say this, but can we order a pizza?" Leo asked.

"Yep, it isn't the best moment to say that." Bianca said.

"Annabeth, it was a long time ago!" Percy said.

"I have no business with Percy!" Calypso said.

"See, it's nothing!"

"Do they really have to do this in here?" Nico asked.

"You were the one with the 'I-don't-want-my-daughter-dating-a-boy drama'." Elena said.

"It's true, she's obviously too young!"

"It's just a date! Think of it as, us being on an adventure."

"That's not helping!"

"Sorry!"

Frank turned into a bear and started making weird sounds. We stopped and sat down. Frank turned back to human.

"Good, you can all stay calm now." He said.

"Oh no." Hazel said.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"I think my water broke."

Oh right, I forgot to tell you guys. Frank and Hazel were having a baby, which now makes everything much more complicated.

Now, I'll explain to you what happened. Frank freaked out and he started changing into lots of different animals, until he turned into a seal.

So, we had to take Hazel to the car. With Percy and Jason carrying Frank, as a seal, all the way.

"Oh gods, it hurts!" Hazel shouted.

"Hazel, calm down! We're almost there." Elena said.

We were all tight up in the car. Jason was driving, Elena and Annabeth were helping Hazel in the back and we were all scrounged up in the front seats. Jason stopped the car.

"Jason, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sheep." He said.

"What?"

He pointed forward and there was a flock of sheep covering the road.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked.

"How do we get rid of them?"

"We can't, we don't have time for that! Hazel's baby is going to come out in any minute!" Annabeth shouted.

"Then do something!" Nico shouted.

"We don't have any materials here!"

Frank turned back to normal.

"Nico, give me your jacket!" Elena ordered.

He took his jacket off and gave it to Elena.

"Hazel, focus on breathing. Just take deep breaths." Elena said.

"It hurts!" She shouted.

Elena cursed in ancient greek.

"Hey, watch your language!" Percy shouted.

"Wait, where's Leo, Calypso and Bianca?" I asked.

"They're at the house." Jason said.

"Guys, we have to turn back!" Annabeth said.

"Why?!"

"If we can't go to the hospital, then we have to go back to the house!" Elena said.

Jason turned around and headed back to the house. We got there and they carried Hazel to one of the guest rooms.

"Why are you back?!" Leo asked.

"Sheep!" We all shouted.

"What?"

"Mom, what's going on?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, it's just Aunt Hazel. Her baby is going to come out in any minute by now!" Elena shouted.

"Excuse your mom, she's having a bad day." Nico said.

"Nico, get Bianca out of here!"

Nico took Bianca out of the room.

"We need space!" Annabeth shouted.

"Wait, I can help." Calypso said.

"No thank you, we're fine." Annabeth said.

"Are you sure? I know a lot about this stuff."

"I said we're fine!"

"Annabeth! Suck it up, and let her help!" Elena shouted.

Calypso touched Hazel forehead and she calmed down.

"Boys! Leave, please!" Elena said.

"But why?" They asked.

"Do you really want to see this?"

"No..."

"Then leave!"

Frank fainted.

"And take Frank with you!" She added.

Hazel's baby came out perfectly, it was also a girl. Frank woke up and got to carry her.

"What's going to be her name?" I asked.

"Uh...Hazel?" Frank asked.

"Didn't you read the book I gave you?!" Hazel asked.

"No..."

"Frank!"

"Sorry."

We decided to wait until we got a good name. For now, we're calling her Frazel.

_~Next day~_

**Nico's POV:**

They all left. Elena, Bianca and I could finally have some peace. We sat down at the couch.

"Dad, can you tell me a story?" Bianca asked.

"Well, there was a boy..." I started.

_"He was at Walmart, he was looking for... Stuff and he bumped into someone. It was a girl and she was looking at some glitter...um...thingies, but they fell in the floor and made a mess._

_"Are you kidding me?!" She shouted at him. "That was the last one!"_

_"I'm sorry." He told her._

_He didn't cared much, since he thought she was a normal person._

_"Sorry?!" she snapped. "I've come a long way here, then this happens, and all I get is a 'sorry'?!"_

_She kept wasting his time. So he ignored her and left. That was a terrible mistake._

_He decided to stay the night at camp. Once he got there, he went straight to my cabin._

_The next day, he woke up and was completely covered in glitter. He got scared, did the girl at Walmart did this? He asked himself."_

**"Wait, why was he scared of her?" Bianca asked.**

**"Just listen the story." I said.**

_"He heard a knock on the door, so he got up and opened it. It was an old friend._

_"Hey... What happened to you?" He asked._

_"It's nothing, what do you want?" He asked annoyed._

_"Well I thought you could meet my half-sister, she's new here." He said smiling. "She doesn't talk much either."_

_"Okay?" He said, confused._

_Then he saw her, the girl from Walmart, she looked at him._

_"Hi." She said in a low voice and stretched out her hand._

_He shook it and looked at her wide eyed. The old friend looked like he suspected something, but then smiled._

_"I'll just leave you two here. Would you mind showing her at camp? I need to find someone."_

_He said that and left._

_"Have I seen you somewhere?" She asked._

_"You did this!" He said pointing at himself._

_"Maybe."_

_"And how come you don't talk much, since yesterday you were literally screaming at me?!"_

_She didn't answer._

_"Whatever."_

_He got out of his cabin. He showed her the camp while everyone whispered about him._

_Probably because he was still covered in glitter, but he didn't care. Somehow, the girl noticed._

_"Sorry." She said. "About that."_

_He turned to face her._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Glitter."_

_"Glitter, you're kidding me?"_

_"Do you have a problem?"_

_"Well, It's not everyday you see someone named Glitter."_

_"Okay then, what's your name?"_

_The boy said his name._

_"Does that stand for something?" She asked._

_"Do you have a problem?"_

_"No...just show me around."_

"I don't get it, why didn't they like each other?" Bianca asked.

"They didn't know each other that much."

"Wait, can you keep telling me the story?"

"It's your mother's turn." I said.

"Mom, you know the story too?"

Elena nodded.

"Okay, the next day..." She started.

Elena told her the whole story, our story. When she finished, Bianca started asking lots of questions.

"Wait, mom. Did the boy ever found the girl?" She asked.

"Yes, they got reunited at the end."

"How?"

I explained how the boy found the girl and they both got reunited.

"Where did you get this story?" Bianca asked.

"Let's just say, your dad and I know the boy and the girl personally." Elena said.

**The end.**

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, *sniffles* I guess this is goodbye. If you liked both of the stories, you might like another one that I'm making.**


	13. Sneak Peak on new story

**A/N: This is a sneak peak on the story I'm writing, I still don't have a name. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

_It all starts a long time ago, into the medieval times. Many kingdoms lived in peace, but there was something that made those kingdoms join together at times._

_A creature, no wait. The creature, is what it was called. It is said that the only thing it did was to slaughter people. No one has ever seen it, nor they know what it is._

_It's impossible to kill. As many tried, but never get to live. Not even the strongest warrior, or the most powerful sorcerer can destroy it._

_Even though there was a prophecy. It said that one day, a warrior will come out. Being the only one who can destroy the creature, explaining that it has amazing abilities._

_In the end, it is said that the warrior will sacrifice himself in order to kill it. But that prophecy was a long time ago, people stopped believing in it. Until..._

**To be continued in new story...**


End file.
